Legacy
by dead-light-ed-ness
Summary: Jiraya teaches the Ame orphans something more, Sakumo dies before Kakashi sees him at his worst, Minato makes changes to the Kyubi seal, Obito and Rin never died, just what is going on in Konoha, what are Danzo and the Uchiha clan planning?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all those things I'm too lazy to put in.**

* * *

**Naruto**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 1 : prologue**

Jiraya of the newly named densetsu no sannin did not expect this when he had agreed to teach the three amegakure orphans, he did not expect one of them being an Uzumaki, let alone the other two, the girl who could make anything with paper, anything, even a huge naked statue of a woman with blond hair with pigtails, he giggled perversely at the thought, or the boy with a very strong fire affinity who had a thing for theatrics and was a prodigy at kenjutsu.

No, the thing was, due to the current four way war going on between Konoha and Uzushio, Suna, Iwa and Ame, any and all Uzumaki or anyone having any contact with an Uzumaki or an ally of Konoha or Uzushio would be killed.

He had explained to Nagato about the current situation and how if anyone found out he was an Uzumaki, he would be killed, he had offered to take the three of them to Uzushio or Konoha, but they vehemently refused the orange haired boy Yahiko stating that whatever happened, Ame was their home.

And if the boy being an Uzumaki wasn't enough, he had the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin the most powerful doujutsu in recorded history, the **Rinnegan**. Jiraya pushed his thoughts away as he saw the three training dutifully, but it was Yahiko who caught his attention the most though, he thought about allowing him to sign the toad contract.

The boy reminded him of himself, but he was still a citizen of a different shinobi village and Hiruzen sensei would kill him if he found out, he saw the boy flawlessly executing a **Gokakyu **(great fire ball) as he thought about how much of a powerhouse he could be if he could summon toads especially Gamabunta and due to their Uzumaki teammate he knew they would need it, screw Hiruzen.

He was definitely making him sign the toad contract.

**[time skip-3 years]**

The second shinobi war was over, it had ended with the destruction of Uzushio at the hands of Kumo, Iwa and Ame, the siege of Uzushio had lasted for three months, and when they had finally found a way to breach the barrier, the Uzumaki clan had bravely fought for 5 days without a rest, allowing the rest of the citizens of Uzushio escape to Kiri while the Uzumaki children along with the clan head's family of the Urahara clan had escaped to Konoha.

The battle had finally ended when only the sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi and 2000 enemy shinobi were left, reduced from the previous 15000 by only thirty or so Uzumaki, nearly half of the actual shinobi forces Kumo, Iwa and Ame had, it ended when Uzumaki Arashi had performed a suicide fuinjutsu taking the rest of the shinobi forces along with him.

The survivors never reached Konoha, there was no trace of them, Uzumaki Kushina was heartbroken thinking that she was all that was left of a once great clan, and hadn't left her apartment in days, atleast until Jiraya had let it slip that he had met an Uzumaki and trained him while in Ame to Minato who had immediately revealed it to Kushina.

And that's where we find ourselves now, a very angry Uzumaki Kushina beating the shit out of Jiraya of the sannin who was regretting slipping up to Minato, "**ERO-SENSEI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DATTEBANE!**" an extremely angry Kushina shouted, letting some Kyubi chakra leak through her voice "Look look Kushina-chan, if you kill me, you won't be able to find him will you? Besides, I can even take you to him, just please don't kill me!" a sweating Jiraya pleaded.

"Really!" Kushina asked, all hints of anger gone, Jiraya nodded very quickly.

"Yaaay!" Kushina cheered while Minato and Jiraya looked on both thinking along the same lines of bloody bipolar women.

The next morning, Jiraya reverse summoned all of them to Yahiko's current position.

With a poof of smoke, they arrived at the team's old hideout where Konan and Yahiko were kissing, Jiraya immediately started to jot down notes on a note pad that had appeared out of nowhere only to be punched in the face by Kushina who was glaring at him, Konan and Yahiko immediately broke away from their kiss to see what was the ruckus, and noticed Jiraya

"Jiraya-sensei!" both of them shouted and rushed to tackle him.

"What is going on?" Nagato asked, walking inside the room only to be tackled by a red blur shouting cousin at the loudest voice possible.

Said red blur began to rub her cheeks against his saying "I thought I was the last dattebane but I found you now and I'm not letting you go DATTEBANE!"

All the while Minato stood awkwardly scratching his cheek, "Ne, Ero-sensei" he began as Jiraya looked at him letting go of the hug, while Yahiko chuckled "Ero-sensei, that's a good one" he said. Minato smiled and looked at Jiraya, "We are here alright, but how by the bloody log! are we going go back to Konoha?!" Jiraya visibly paled "Sensei is going to kill me" he said before sighing and looking at Nagato who had a pleading look on his face as Kushina treated him like a long lost ragdoll.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

After prying Kushina off Nagato, Jiraya looked at the three Ame orphans, "So how are you brats doing huh?" he asked, Yahiko's face brightened, "Awesomesensei! We are already planning on overthrowing that sleazy sick bastard Hanzo! Oh, and by the way how did you get here sensei?" Jiraya let out a laugh, "It's called reverse summoning gaki, using it you can summon yourself along with anything or anyone who has your chakra to Mount Mybokuzan or to another toad summoner" Yahiko cheered, "that means super awesome getaways!"

**[time skip-2 years]**

"So what makes you think you will be a good sensei for Kakashi Minato-san?" Hatake Sakumo asked, sipping his tea while still wearing his mask, Namikaze Minato looked down at his tea, "I know that I'm quite young" he said, still staring at the cup of tea he was holding I his hands, "But after having Jiraya-sensei teach me for all this while, I want to know why he took it up in the first place and why he decided to teach me of all people, an orphan!" Minato said, finally looking up.

"But that's not the only reason…" he continued, ignoring the curious look that the elder Hatake was giving him, "…unlike what everyone else thinks about you Sakumo-san, I respect you, I respect your decision to save your teammates rather than completing the mission, and I want to teach your son because I see potential, potential far greater than anyone I have ever met, I'm hoping that he could become like you." Minato finished, looking Sakumo directly in the eye.

"You know Minato-san…" Sakumo started, breaking the awkward silence that settled upon them, "…for a newly promoted jonin you are not so bad, but did you know, that every second of my life, I'm regretting the decision I took then…"

"You shouldn't" Minato interrupted, "Because, to me you are the real hero, you saved the life of your teammates, without hesitation, not caring about what it would do to your career, you Sakumo-san, are a bloody hero, something that I can never hope to achieve, and anyone who says otherwise is a bloody log damned fool!" Minato said rising before storming out of the room,

"You can come out now Kakashi" Sakumo said, sighing, Kakashi dropped from the roof, with a sad look on his face.

"Tou-san, do you really regret…" Kakashi began, "Regret saving my teammates?" Sakumo asked as Kakashi nodded, sighing once again, the elder Hatake looked out of the window, "I did" he said, turning back to his son after a while, "But now, I don't know" he said with his eyes full of despair, "But you would do well to remember this Kakashi…" he said, his eyes gaining some colour, "…an old friend once said this to me, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

"That means that your teammates are worse than trash." Kakashi said, surprising Sakumo, "They abandoned you when you needed them the most, that makes them worse than trash" Kakashi said with a hint of finality. And for the first time in two years, Hatake Sakumo smiled.

**[time skip-3 years]**

After Hatake Sakumo died on a mission Kakashi had dedicated himself to training, he had taken on his father's ideals to the extreme point, and more than anything, he stressed on teamwork, but he had become withdrawn to the point that he would only talk to his sensei or his wife who had insisted on him calling her Nee-chan, and he quickly complied knowing the anger of the red hot-blooded habenero.

But his aloofness was put to the test when his sensei pitted upon him and two other newly graduated genin the infamous bell test, Kakashi had quickly gathered the point of the test, but still, there remained the fact of how he was going to convince the other two to listen to him.

One was a fangirl and the other was a dobe, not that he had anything against him, but he was extremely stubborn, the fangirl would listen to him, but he didn't know about the other one, but to his extreme surprise, the dobe was the one who first agreed to the plan, 'maybe they wouldn't be deadweights after all' Kakashi thought as he saw his teammate perform the plan to perfection.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namikaze Minato was extremely surprised when the so called deadlast performed a **katon:Gokakyu no jutsu****(fire release:grand fireball technique)** he supposedly failed on the **bunshin** and **henge** as his chakra control was horrendous but still seeing an academy graduate pull off a elemental ninjutsu no matter its importance as a right of passage was impressive.

And if that wasn't enough, all three of them had teamed up and were pushing him enough for him to release one level of his **kaze no teiko fuin****(wind resistance seal) **"I got it!" Inuzuka Rin said, from quite a distance, as Minato looked down to see his bells missing, "Good job, but who are you going to give the bells to?" Minato asked, "Kakashi or Obito?" Rin looked surprised for a moment before giving the bell to Kakashi.

Kakashi then immediately tossed the bell to Obito, "Keep it" he said, looking away, "I'm already chunin, it doesn't matter whether I pass it or not, I'll still be on duty." He finished, turning his back to the Uchiha and going towords his home, not noticing the grateful look that Obito was giving him.

**[time skip-4 years]**

Kakashi and Obito were rushing towards where their teammate was being held by some Iwa nin, they were being led by Kakashi's dogs while their sensei was holding back their reinforcements, it was Kakashi's first mission as jonin, and he had decided to go after their teammate first instead of focusing on the mission, to which, Obito was eternally grateful, it was obvious to everyone that he had a huge crush on the exiled Inuzuka.

As they reached their destination, Kakashi quickly took out the Iwa-nin guarding Rin as Obito went to release her, suddenly, Kakashi felt a huge killing intent focusing on him, he turned to look straight into the eyes of the leader of the group, he was most probably high-jonin level, Kakisi jumped back, escaping from a few kunai tossed at him.

"Just who do you think you are _brat_…" he asked venomously, "…waltzing into my camp and killing my Shinobi?"he finished before running straight at Kakashi forming hand signs, "**doton: Shinju zanshu no jutsu ****(earth release: double suicide decapacitation technique)**" he said before disappearing.

He suddenly appeared below Kakashi and pulled him down, burying him in the ground only to see it being revealed as a log, he quickly turned to block kunai wielding Kakashi and kicked him in the gut, Kakashi then began to go into his own hand signs, "**katon: Karyu endan****(fire release: fire dragon flame bullet)**" Kakashi whispered as he shot out an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon.

The Iwa nin went through his own set of hand-seals, and produced an earth wall, stopping the fire ball "**doton: Doryu heki****(earth release: mud slide barrier)**" he then went through another set of hand signs before shooting out mud bullets, only to see that Kakashi was missing.

The Iwa nin shouted in pain as Kakashi drove a kunai through his back, he retaliated by taking out his own kunai and swiping at Kakashi's face, the kunai met flesh as it slashed across Kakashi's left eye.

Kakashi immediately jumped back as he felt the cold metal across his face and went through a set of handsigns, "**Chidori****(one thousand birds)**" he shouted as he drove the blade of lightning through the enemy nin's stomach.

Kakashi sat down, panting, exhausted from the jutsu and suffering tunnel vision, after a while,he heard Rin scream, quickly, he stood and ran towards the direction of the noise.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Kakashi reached the place where Rin was imprisoned, he saw Obito fighting against a bunch of chunin, they were evenly matched and Kakashi didn't understand what the scream was about, his view changed as he saw Obito bleeding from multiple kunai wounds, he ran towards the ninja, kunai in hand and took out the Iwa nin.

"Thanks…" Obito said, panting and then collapsed, Rin quickly ran towards him and started patching him up, after Obito got enough energy to stand up, Kakashi took his arm and lifted him up, "Lets go…" he began, but was interrupted by rocks rumpling, "**doton: dosekiryuu no jutsu****(earth release: rock avalanche technique)**" the Iwa nin that Kakashi was fighting shouted.

"Move!" Obito shouted pulling Kakashi to the side, only for him to fall under the range of the Jutsu, suddenly, in a yellow flash, Obito disappeared only to appear near Kakashi's side with Minato, both looked visibly sick.

"What did you?..." Rin began, "That, my cute little student, was the Hiraishin." Minato said, panting, "Was the bloody first time I had to use it too." Obito who had recovered from the experience looked at him, "We are never doing that again!" he said with finality.

Meanwhile, some distance away, a white figure stood in the shadows, observing what was going on, "tch…" it said, "Madara is not going to be pleased."

**[time skip-2 months]**

Inuzuka Rin had gotten kidnapped, again, this time by Kiri, seriously, who got kidnapped twice in two months? Kakashi and Obito were going towards where Rin was being kept while their Sensei was taking care of their mission, the destruction of Kannabi bridge.

When they reached the enemy camp, they were surprised by what they saw, Rin was in the middle of a sealing circle, and the Kiri nin were transferring something from a jar to Rin's body.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Obito shouted, while he had gotten stronger, he was still his reckless old self.

"Well look here, more _Konoha _scum" the man performing the sealing said, with such animosity, that Iwa would have been jealous, "You are the scum here, kidnapping our teammate!" Obito retorted.

"Do you think we have forgotten what you did to our allies, Uzushio?... we still remember, this will be our weapon that we shall use for your destruction!" the man shouted.

"Cyclops, isn't Uzushio where Kushina-neechan is from?" Obito asked, looking at his one eyed teammate, the Kiri nin, who had listened to their conversation, raised ther eyebrows in surprise, "Ku…Ku…Kushina? As in _Uzumaki_ Kushina?" one of them asked.

"Yeah she's Minato-sensei's girlfrie-gwaf" Obito began, but was stopped by Kakashi's hand in his mouth who was previously waving his arms to warn Obito to not speak.

"Shit!" the man who was performing the sealing cursed, "Reverse the seal dammit! Put the Sanbi back and let's leave" the other man shouted, while another looked at them and said, "Sorry for the inconvenience, we didn't know you were close with Uzumaki-sama, if you see her, please tell her, that all of the other survivors made it to Kiri, and also to be careful of a man named Shimura Danzo" he said before leaving with a **Shunshin****(body flicker) **with the rest of the ninja, leaving an unconscious Rin.

"What just happened?" Obito asked, after Kakashi had removed his hand from Obito's mouth, "I think you just **talk no jutsu**ed them" Kakashi said before walking towards the unconscious Rin and picking her up.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku, sat in an armchair, drinking a cup of tea after a long day dealing with the Konoha military police force, when a white figure appeared before him, startled, he dropped the cup before drawing out a kunai, "Drop the Kunai now, you know" the voice said, slightly amused, "I'm just here to make a proposition.".

At the same time, at the Kannabi bridge in Kusagakure, Namikaze Minato was placing grade 3 **kibaku fuda****(exploding tag) **around the bridge, as fast as he could, several of his clones patrolling around the area, suddenly one dispelled to tell him that reinforcements were arriving.

Minato quickly took out his **Hiraishin****(flying thunder god)** Kunai and got ready, as soon as he spotted the reinforcements, he made the rat hand sign, "**katsu****(explode)**" he said as the bridge blew up into smithereens, the fifty or so Iwa nin became visibly angry, "Get him!" the leader shouted as Minato threw the kunai.

In a yellow flash, all of the nin fell down, dead, Minato looked at the tree where a hunter nin stood, he was trembling like a leaf, Minato threw a kunai at him, but the nin disappeared with a **shunshin**.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Minato quickly flashed to his students, who were at the Konoha camp outside Kusa, after he quickly checked if all of them were alright, he let out a sigh of relief, "Sensei…" Kakashi began, but was cut off by a chunin who entered the tent, "All forces, retreat!" he shouted, "Iwa is advancing on Konoha, Sandaime-sama is fighting Kumo, at this rate, Konoha will be crushed!".

"Shit!" Minato cursed, before flashing away to Konoha's gates, from there, he ran towards the battlefield.

The sight he saw made him freeze, only 200 or so Konoha chunin and jonin, against 5000 of Iwa's forces, leading them was the Sandaime Tsuchikage's very own son, a S-rank threat, Minato took out his Last **Hiraishin** kunai and charged a** rasengan****(spiraling sphere)**, he had gotten the idea of the jutsu when he had last fought A and his brother Bee, the latter who being a Jinchuuriki had tried to shoot a Bijudama at him, The Keyword being tried, as he had quickly escaped after seeing him charge up the Jutsu.

He quickly calculated his chances of survival, which showed up very low at the current situation, he would definitely need _that _for this, he quickly started channeling Chakra to his eyes, and when he opened it, it glowed blue, there was no pupil or the white of the eye, his entire eye glowed a brilliant cerulean blue, "**Yosougan****(thought/mind eye)**" he shouted as he threw the Kunai.

Immediately, the enemies started dropping like flies, the last thing they saw was a flash of yellow, the whole battle only lasted fifteen seconds, all the Iwa nin were dead.

Minato looked, at the bodies of the dead soldiers, a pang of guilt seeped through him, they were brave warriors, but he had taken away their right to die a courageous death, a look of sadness registered his face, it was necessary, but why did he feel like an emotionless murderer?

His thoughts cleared as he saw the Konoha nin cheering, panting, Namikaze Minato collapsed in exhaustion.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

When he came to, he was inside familiar white walls, Konoha general hospital, Minato thought, he tried standing up, but a familiar red head pushed him down, "BAKA! Stay down, you're going to hurt yourself again dattebane" Kushina shouted, "Gomen Kushina-chan" Minato said, "How about I make it up to you by taking you out on a date as soon as I get out of this bloody hospital?".

"You'd better Minato-baka dattebane" Kushina said, pouting and looking away, "Ahem" a voice said from near the door, Minato and Kushina both turned to see who it was, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" the Sandaime said, decked in full Hokage gear, looking at the young couple, "Sandaime-sama" Minato greeted "May I know what you're doing here?".

"Why I'm merely here to see if the hero of the third great Shinobi war is doing well and also to ask him if he'd like to be the Yondaime." Hiruzen replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Minato's jaw dropped, here was the Shinobi no kami, asking him to be the Yondaime, him a mere commoner, well not a commoner, but his heritage was not well Known, he blinked blankly looking at the Professor.

"Say yes you dummy!" Kushina shouted, hitting the back of his head, Minato quickly cleared his thoughts, and looked back at the Sandaime, "Why me?" he asked.

"Who better than the Yellow flash? The first ever SS-rank threat and the first to be given the flee on sight orders from every nations?" Hiruzen asked back, the twinkle still present in his eyes.

"The what?" Minato asked, looking at the hokage, "The yellow flash, that's what Iwa calls you now, the war ended a week ago, after you took out most of Its shinobi forces." The Sandaime said, Ignoring the 'I've been out for a week' look from Minato.

Minato thought for a while before replying, "I accept." he said, "Very well, you'd be discharged tomorrow and the coronation is this weekend." Hiruzen said before turning to leave.

"Weeelll, Yondaime-sama, this would call for a special celebration wouldn't it?" Kushina asked, her voice seductive and eyes shone with a mischievous glint "Hai! Kushina-sama!" Minato said, blushing furiously.

"So, how about we get out of this hospital and do something fun? Dattebane." Kushina asked, "Hai! Kushina-sama!" Minato shouted, and they both disappeared in a **shunshin**.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Minato-sensei" Obito called, Knocking on the door, when no one answered, he knocked harder, "Minato-sensei!" he shouted, a muffled voice shouted from inside, "Coming!" Minato shouted back.

Opening the door, Minato was surprised to see Obito, "What are you doing here Obito?" he asked, "You know sensei, for the genius yellow flash, you're quite dumb, you forgot our mission report" Obito deadpanned, as Minato sweat dropped.

"Well come in and fill me up."Minato invited.

As Obito finished the mission report, Minato cursed, "I should have known!" he exclaimed to himself, "That double crossing bastard!" Obito looked on a bit scared at his sensei's expression, "Listen Obito, please don't tell Kushina this today, I'm planning something and if she finds out, it will ruin the night."

Obito looked at his sensei, chuckling at his currently pleading face, "I don't know Kushina-neechan will get angry at me…" Obito said, "I'll teach you a Jutsu" Minato said quickly.

"Make that two each and I'm your ring bearer" Obito said cheekily, "Fine, now leave before Kushina wakes up." Minato said, looking at the bedroom.

"Been busy huh sensei?" Obito asked following his gaze, Minato glared at him, "fine, fine, I'm leaving, ja ne" Obito said disappearing in a **shunshin**.

Minato sighed moving to the bedroom, slowly he shook Kushina to wake her up, "Kushina-chan, wake up." He tried, then sighing again "If you wake up we can go get ramen" he said, "RAMEN!" Kushina shouted, getting up, "Let's go!" she shouted, "Kushina-chan, you might want to get dressed." Minato said, pointing at her.

"Get out! MINATO-BAKA!" she shouted, and threw him out.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Well, well, look who it is, the dumb genius and my favorite customer" Teuchi said, from behind the counter, "What will you have today?".

"3 bowls of Miso, 2 pork and 1 beef for me Dattebane!" Kushina said, happily,

"ho, ho, Going on a diet Kushina-chan?" Teuchi asked, as he went on to make the ramen, "Hell no I'm just getting started!" she shouted back.

"I'll have a pork" Minato said, "And when are you going to drop the dumb thing" Minato whined, looking at the hole that was his wallet.

"When you do something intelligent, when it comes to your love life." Teuchi said, placing two bowls of ramen in front of them.

After Kushina had gone through ten bowls of ramen and Minato crying for the sacrifice his wallet had made, they both looked at each other.

"I've something I've wanted to talk about with you" they both said, at the same time.

"Ayame, bring the camera!" Teuchi ordered, as his five year old daughter quickly ran inside bringing out a small camera and handing it to her father.

"You go first!" they both said at the same time again, ignoring Teuchi and Minato's team that had suddenly appeared.

"Fine both at the same time." Minato suggested, as Kushina nodded, playing with her hair, for some reason.

"3…2…1…now" Minato counted.

"I'm pregnant" "Marry me" they both blurted out at the same time, as two flashes of light went off.

Kushina looked shocked, which then went to unprecedented joy, "YES!" she shouted.

"Pay up" Obito said to the Ramen shop owner who grumbled but passed a wad of cash to Obito, as Rin let out a fan girlish scream and Kakashi just smiled on.

"I gotta give it to you, I'm removing the dumb now" Teuchi said to the frozen Minato, who kept muttering, "She's pregnant…" and "She said yes…" "Yo, genius?" Teuchi asked, waving a hand in front of him.

Minato promptly fell down and blacked out, while muttering "I'm gonna be a father".

"Nope!" Teuchi announced, "The dumb is coming right back on, hear that you dumb genius?" looking pointedly at the fainted blonde who was drooling on the ground.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Was that a dream?" Minato asked himself, looking at the familiar hospital walls, "Nope!" Obito said cheekily, "You're engaged, Kushina-neechan is pregnant and you owe your team 6 jutsus."

Slowly, Minato sat up and then stood, "Did you tell her?" Minato asked looking at his ever-cheerful student, "No, I was waiting for you to wake up." He said with a serious look.

"Tell me what?" Kushina asked looking angry, suddenly entering the room, with Kakashi in tow, "Kakashi you have two eyes!" Obito exclaimed, "Yes! You idiot, I've always had two eyes, I just lost one in the war and now I fixed it alright, just like I told you I will" Kakashi replied, "But you had one yesterday?" Obito asked.

"I was covering it because it was newly transplanted!"

"You look weird with one black eye and one brown eye." Obito said ignoring Kakashi.

"STOP CHANGING THE TOPIC AND TELL MEWHAT YOU WERE KEEPING FROM ME!" Kushina shouted as Obito, Kakashi and Minato paled.

"You tell her!" Obito said pointing to Minato, who pointed back to Obito who then pointed to Kakashi.

"JUST TELL ME DATTEBANE!" Kushina shouted at Obito who paled further and began to spill everything.

"And you were keeping this from me?" Kushina asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I…I…I had a good reason, please don't kill me" Minato whimpered.

Kushina sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, "I've been getting nothing but bad news today, first Nagato, now this, DAMN YOU DANZO!".

"Don't worry Kushina-chan, just breathe, you're going to be a mother, these mood-swings are pretty common" Minato said, patting her back.

"I'M NOT HAVING MOOD SWINGS!" Kushina shouted while Minato sweat-dropped.

"But speaking about that, when is our wedding?" Kushina asked, blushing.

"How about this Thursday?" Minato asked, Smiling.

Kushina blushed even more.

"But that's two days away!" Obito exclaimed, "We need to get everything ready, Hey! What about our bachelor's party? And neechan's party?".

Kushina went tomato red.

"And Kushina-neechan's wedding dress, good thing sensei asked early, cause if he had waited for another month, Kushina-neechan's dress wouldn't have fit." Obito said, hands behind his head.

At that, the blushing dissapered.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?" she shouted before she threw a screaming Obito out of the window as Kakashi chuckled.

"YOU WANT SOME TOO?" she asked, looking at Kakashi, who quickly disappeared.

"Ne, are you sure about it being on Thursday dattebane? You know your coronation is on the day after Friday?" Kushina asked turning to Minato.

"Hai" Minato replied smiling, "I could be Hokage any day, but our wedding is a special day, besides, I'm going to be your husband first and Hokage later"

Kushina started blushing again "You better keep that promise dattebane." She muttered.

"Kushina-chan, what was that about Nagato, What happened?" Minato asked, with a serious look on his face.

***Flashback***

Nagato and Yahiko stood beneath the cliff, looking at Hanzo and their captured friend, earlier, They had received a mission report from one of his goons they had suspiciously captured too easily, it had ended up as a trap as the prisoner quickly signaled to his allies who had attacked their hideout.

Only a few members had escaped and their operations were completely demolished, they had quickly gotten to the place where Konan was supposedly being held captive.

Of course, they had expected it to be a trap, but they had not expected enemies from Konoha who had come under the name of a man named Danzo, the battle was mostly one sided as the opponents had a hostage.

The tides changed when Yahiko had reverse summoned Konan as to how, he had started blushing. The change lasted for a while, until a masked man had appeared, only his eyes were visible from the mask, and it showed a fully mature **Sharingan****(copy wheel eye)**.

"Who are you?" Yahiko asked, looking at the man who had suddenly appeared, "Why, that's an excellent question, you can call me Tora" he said before his eyes shifted pattern, "**Ameterasu ****(Illuminating heaven)**" he said, as black flames separated Nagato from the others.

"My, my, what a nice pair of eyes you've got there." he taunted, "Would be a pity if someone took them away" he said before lunging at Nagato and pushing him down as a black shadow crept upon Nagato and removed his eyes.

Nagato shouted in pain as the flames died down, "He's all yours" the man said before disappearing as a very injured Yahiko and Konan rushed at him and reverse summoned themselves to Mount Myobokuzan.

***End flashback***

"And From there the great toad sages contacted ero-sensei who quickly enlisted Tsunade's help, revealing their existence to the Sandaime who has agreed to keeping it a secret as it might cause a civil war, he was angry at Jiraya about this but forgave him when he found out that Nagato is an Uzumaki. I think he still blames himself Dattebane." Kushina finished as a dark look passed upon Minato's face.

"She's here huh?" he asked, his tone devoid of any emotion.

Kushina nodded before sighing, Tsunade and Minato had a bad relationsip, something he didn't want to talk about, basically Tsunade abandoned her only living relative who was then a child as she went on a drinking\gambling spree across Hi no kuni.

"But anyway, let's go home we have a lot to do after all" Minato said, his tone back to normal.

"You do remember about the _ritual _right, Dattebane?" Kushina asked, her tone mischevious, the ritual was an Uzumaki right of passage, it was of two types, the Uzumaki coming of age ritual, a ritual that members of the Uzumaki clan undertook when they became 7 years old and the marriage ritual, which as the name suggested was to be used when the member of the Uzumaki clan got married, it basically acted as a guarantee for absolute loyalty to one's family and also prolonged the lifespans of non-Uzumaki clan members.

It involved, to quote the words of its creator, the becoming of one of the chakras of the users, basically, it was what they already did the day before in a more glorified manner.

"I won't forget things like that Kushina-chan!" Minato protested, making his tone as sweet as possible, Kushina responded by pinching his cheeks and saying something in Minato's ear which caused him to get a slight nosebleedas they both **shinshin**ed away.

**[time skip-2 days]**

Minato and Kushina were Now married, it was a small ceremony with Minato's and Kushina's teams along with the hokage, a few clan heads and Jiraya. They had invited Orochimaru, who politely declined, saying, 'I'm quite busy right now, besides, even if I wanted to, there is a problem that I'm trying quite hard to solve, and until I find its _root _and eradicate it, I won't be able to rest in peace.'

That had blown off multiple alarms in Minato's head, there was something going on between Danzo and Orochimaru. Whatever it was, it was ugly.

The whole day had spoiled when Danzo had tried to crash the wedding, saying, 'I would like to know why I wasn't invited to the wedding of the so called Yellow flash, I would believe that the invitation got lost on the way. But no need to worry because I'm here now' he had said with a smirk that quickly disappeared after Minato flashed him and his two cronies to the middle of nowhere before coming back to his wedding.

Obito was their ring bearer who was currently in the hospital for calling Kushina old. To his credit, he didn't really mean it that way when he said, 'Time sure does go by Kushina-neechan, next thing you know, you would be an old woman sipping tea sitting in a reclining chair while waiting for Minato-sensei to finish gardening so that you can talk to someone.'

Right now, he and Kushina lay exhausted on the bed after a long day, Kakashi and Kushina's spandex wearing student Gai were helping make the nursery, which Kushina had adamantly asked to be done right away.

He didn't understand what happened to Kushina's only male student, surely being on a team where everyone else as was a woman couldn't be so bad that you had to start wearing spandex, exclaiming utter nonsense about youth and claiming Kakashi, who couldn't care less, to be his eternal rival right?

He glanced over at Kushina who was breathing slowly, "ne Kushina-chan, What do you think we should name our child?" he asked, looking straight into her violet eyes.

"I think we should name him Menma dattebane" She said, after thinking for a moment.

"Do you have to name him after a ramen ingredient? And besides, how do you even know that it's a him?" Minato asked, sweat dropping.

"I just know Minato-baka!" Kushina exclaimed sitting up, "Besides, Menma sounds like a cool name, I like saying it, what do you think?"

"How about, Gilthunder?"

"Seriously?" Kushina asked glaring at him, "He is a human child who might or might not have the ability to make lightning, not a fish that can make lightning bolts dattebane"

Meanwhile, a pink haired man in a far off land sneezed.

Minato sweat dropped.

"My turn dattebane!" Kushina shouted, "How about Arashi, after my father?"

"Not a bad idea, I think I'll agree on that one, besides storm sounds cool."

"You know I've been thinking about what he'd be like, Dattebane, I want him to be just like Obito"

"You'd say that, considering he's your favourite, if you ask me though, I'd say he should be more like Kakashi."Minato replied, sitting.

"Yeah, what will you both do if he's like both of them and to add on top of it has all of your bad habits huh?" Jiraya said, sitting on the window sill.

"Ero-sensei don't even joke about that!" Kushina shouted.

"How long have you been there?" Minato asked.

"Long enough kid, I was hoping to get some ideas from you, but here you are, yapping about what your son would be like, He'd be like what he'd be like, so quit talking and start walking, cause the hokage's calling" Jiraya said as Minato deadpanned.

"Please don't start rapping, I've had enough rapping meeting kirabi that will last for a lifetime." He begged.

"Fine, fine, let's just see what the old man wants and comeback as quickly as possible." Jiraya said, chuckling as Minato flashed them both to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Minato-kun, there you are, there are a few things we need to discuss about." The Sandaime greeted, "Hai Sandaime-sama" Minato said while bowing.

"No need to be formal, it's more of a personal matter, it involves your child and your wife." Hiruzen said, puffing his pipe.

"What about them, Hokage-sama?" Minato asked slightly suspicious, "You know how Kushina is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, yes?" Hiruzen asked, as Minato nodded, "The time during birth is the most crucial time of a jinchuriki, it is the time when the seal is at its weakest, and there is a chance that the biju might escape. That's why just in case, I want you to learn some of the biju sealing methods in advance because if in fact the biju escapes, you can to seal it back."

Hiruzen paused for a movement, and puffed his pipe, before blowing out the smoke. "The first and last person to ever be able to seal the Kyubi was Uzumaki Mito-sama, and I know you can do this because you are the closest to her in terms of skill."

"The other thing concerns your unborn child, you know that because of your lineage, the child is very important, it'll be the heir of three clans, that makes it a high priority target for attacks on your child, not to mention that your child will manifest both of your bloodlines if he performs the Uzumaki ritual of seals." Hiruzen said with a worried look on his face.

"What are you proposing Hokage-sama?" Minato asked, his tone severe, "I'm proposing that your child should not undertake the ritual" Hiruzen said, looking into Minato's eyes.

Minato was angry, here was the Hokage asking him to deny his son his right as an Uzumaki, he had no right to ask something like this from him, he made no effort to hide his anger as he replied, "He will undertake the ritual, whether you like it or not, it is his birthright as an Uzumaki to do so and I will not allow you or anyone to deny what is his like you did to me!"

"I see." Hiruzen said, sadly, "Then you are dismissed."

**[time skip-8 months]**

**October 9****th**** the year of the Kyubi attack**

Minato was walking back home, whistling, enjoying the night breeze, he had finished his work earlier than he had imagined and had decided to walk back home. As he reached the door of his home, he was approached by Orochimaru.

"Hello Orochimaru-san, may I ask what you want?" Minato asked as politely as possible, Orochimaru looked at him in the eye for a while before producing a file out of nowhere and handing it to Minato.

"What is this?" Minato asked, surprised, "Everything you need to know about our common enemy and his Oh so beloved village." Orochimaru hissed.

Minato looked at Orochimaru and asked, "Why are you giving me this?"

Orochimaru sighed and looked at the stars, before looking back at Minato, "I've done some horrible things Minato." He said, his eyes filled with guilt, "But you have to understand that I had to do it." Orochimaru paused, his face regretful and eyes full of shame and anger, "He…he took something from me, something that was more precious to me than my life, for that he will pay, but after today, I don't know if I'll be able to do it, That's why I'm doing it, so that he will one way or another pay for everything he has done!"

Minato looked at Orochimaru, in wonder, he had never seen the man looking remorseful ever before, "I trust you Minato, guard that file with your life, because if Danzo gets his hands on it, he will walk scot free, and more powerful than ever, promise me this" He said, Minato looked hesitant, but finally resolved himself before replying.

"I promise you that, no matter what, Danzo will never get this file." He said, and Orochimaru nodded, "Good, now for the other thing I came here for, What do you know about **juin jutsu****(cursed seal technique)** ?"

"Enough that I would never recommend it, it deteriorates the users mind, reduces their life-span and makes them go insane"

"What would you consider a good substitute?" Orochimaru asked, his head tilted to one side.

"The Uzumaki marriage seals to ensure loyalty, the seal of truth to ensure that they do not lie to you and the chakra seaping method to add chakra to people's chakra coils" Minato replied, confused as to why Orochimaru was asking him this.

"I see, thank you for your time Yondaime-sama" Orochimaru hissed out before disappearing in a Shunshin.

Minato entered his house, the lights were out, meaning that Kushina was asleep, he quickly made his way to the basement, where his office was located to analyze the file.

What Minato found in the files was troubling, to say the least, the lengths that Danzo would go 'for Konoha' were horrifying, but what took the cake was what he had done to the Uzumaki clan and the Urahara clan members that had made its way to konoha, at the end of the file, he found a storage seal along with a note from Orochimaru stating that, 'All the scrolls and materials of the Uzumaki clan and the Urahara Clan that had tried to escape to Konoha is in here, it should go to its rightful owner.'

Minato quickly made a blood seal along with a barrier seal to prevent anyone from even touching it, let alone steal it, it was too late to summon the council now, tomorrow Danzo would pay.

He was cut off from his thoughts by Kushina screaming, quickly, he flashed to her position, where he saw collapsed on the floor, "MINATO-KUN, Naruto, the baby is coming!" she shouted.

They had decided to name him Naruto after Jiraya had gifted them the first copy of his book, the tale of the utterly gutsy ninja, they had named him after the protagonist of the story, making Jiraya his godfather by default.

Currently Minato sat by Kushina's side, as she crushed his hand, after he had signaled the ANBU in the shadows to prepare the place where Kushina was to give birth, "It's ready Hokage-sama!" boar said, appearing before him, "good" minato said, before flashing off to the location with Kushina.

It was at 2 in the Morning that Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto was born, he had Minato's blond hair with quite a few strands of red hair and blue eyes, with Kushina's face and three Whisker like birth marks on either side of his face.

"He looks just like you" Kushina said, cradling the baby, "thank you, Kushina-chan" Minato said, smiling at her, "Thank you for everything."

Kushina smiled, weakly, the exhaustion finally catching up to her, "Hear that Naru-chan, that's your idiot father speaking" Kushina said, giggling slightly.

"Oh, ho, what a heart-warming scene, the Yondaime and his wife, cradling their newborn." An unknown person called, "It almost breaks my heart to ruin this scene, almost."

He quickly pushed Minato away and stole Naruto from Kushina, "Who are you…" Biwako began, only to be stabbed in the back by the man.

"Give me the Kyubi jinchuriki or this child dies" he said holding Naruto who had multiple **Kibaku fuda** on him.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted, as the man activated the tags.

Minato quickly flashed to Naruto and then flashed away from the explosion to his house, gently placing the now peacefully sleeping child, "Just stay still for a while Naruto, your mother will be back soon" Minato explained as Naruto smiled lightly in his sleep.

The scene bought a smile to Minato's face, but he quickly steeled it and flashed to Kushina's position, only to see the Masked man ripping the Kyubi out of her.

"Kushina!" Minato shouted as he charged a **rasengan** and threw it at the man, but it was too late, the Kyubi was already out, exhausted, Kushina Dropped to the ground, breathing hard, the masked man disappeared with the Kyubi as Minato, rushed to Kushina's side, "Naruto!..." Kushina asked, "he's safe, I'll take you to him."

Minato quickly flashed to his house and placed Kushina on the bed, beside Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, I'm sorry!" Kushina apologized, holding her child as close to her as possible, her eyes tearing, Minato walked up to the coat stand and picked up his Hokage trench coat and put it on.

"I'll be going out for a while Kushina-chan, just hold out for a bit longer." Minato said, smiling "I have a village to save." And flashed to the place where Kushina had given birth, only to see the man waiting for him.

"Who are you?" Minato asked scowling.

"I'm Uchiha Madara!" the man said, "You liar! Who are you really?!" Minato said, getting angry at the man.

"Hn!" the man grunted, "You may call me tora, my name is of no importance to you!" the man's eyes behind his mask changed, "**Sharingan**" Minato whispered, "That's right, bow before me and I'll spare you!" the man said.

Minato promptly threw a **Hiraishin** kunai at him, which the man dodged, but Minato quickly appeared behind the man and shoved a kunai through his heart, only for him to disappear into nothing, "Genjutsu!" Minato exclaimed in realization, "Yes, now look into my eyes and witness the strongest of Uchiha clan, **Tsukiyomi****(moon reader)**"

The world quickly dissolved and became as red as blood, "In this world I'm god, and my will is reality" the masked man said, looking at the crucified form of Minato, as he began to multiply, "only a **Mangekyo shanringan****(kaleidoscope copy wheel eye)** can escape from this illusion!" exclaiming, he and his copies plunged swords that came from nowhere into Minato's stomach.

"Really?" Minato asked, coughing out blood, "Atleast I can try, **Yosogan**!" he exclaimed as the slap he was hung on disappeared, "Impossible!" The man shouted, as Minato quickly dispatched a copy and took its sword, "You are going to be bloody sorry you messed with my family!" Minato shouted and ran towards the stunned copies, dispatching them.

He turned to the original and ran towards him, tora tried to raise his sword to defend, but was too late as Minato plunged the sword into his heart, the genjutsu dispelled and Minato rushed towards the man who was holding his chest in pain and tried to kill him.

The man reacted at the last second, leaning to the right as the kunai impaled his left arm.

Minato quickly went through a set of hand seals and placed his hand on the man's chest, "**Keiyaku fuin ****(contract seal)**" Minato said as seals appeared on the man's coat.

The man fell backwards, as his eyes warped, "**AMETERASU**!" the man shouted as black flames covered the Hokage's trench coat, who quickly took it off and threw it at the man, followed by a Kunai, "**Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu****(kunai shadow clone jutsu)**" Minato shouted as one Kunai became one hundred.

The man quickly doused the black flames, but was surprised by the kunai coming at him, he replaced himself with a log.

"Hn, as expected from the Yondaime, you may have won this time, but I'll be back, and then I will rule the world!" the man shouted and disappeared into nothingness.

Minato cursed as he walked up to his coat picked it up and put it on, he saw the Kyubi roaring in anger and charging up a **Bijudama **and quickly flashed to the Hokage monument.

"**Hiraishin:dorai****(flying thunder god: guiding thunder)**" Minato said as seals appeared before the **bijudama **before it hit the Hokage monument, teleporting it to a far away place.

"Yondaime-sama has arrived!" the Ninja cheered.

Minato quickly went through a bunch of hand seals, bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground, "**Kuchiyose no jutsu****(summoning technique)**" Minato whispered as a large toad appeared and fell on the Kyubi who roared in anger, "Gamabunta-sama, please hold the Kyubi down until I gather enough chakra to teleport it." Minato requested.

"**Quite a fine opponent you've got now, what did you do to piss off Kushina?**" the boss toad asked, as he jumped, escaping from a furious swipe of the fox, "Now!" Minato shouted as Gamabunta connected with the fox, Minato quickly teleported the fox to the clearing where he had previously fought the masked man, he quickly teleported to where Kushina and Naruto where and bought them to the Kyubi.

"Kushina-chan, I need your help to seal the Kyubi!" Minato shouted over the noise of the roaring Kyubi, as Kushina sent out chains made of pure chakra from her back, "**Kongo fusa****(adamantine sealing chains)**" Kushina shouted as the chains Bound the biju down and created a barrier around it.

"Let me do it, I'll draw the Kyubi into me and take it with me!" Kushina said, her voice tired.

"Kushina you saw that man, he made it past all the ANBU and took Naruto from right under our noses, he plans to take over the world!"

"I'm going to seal it inside Naruto, he needs this power to survive the challenges that are going to come towards him, that man will be back and he will make Naruto's life miserable!"

"I'll seal half the Kyubi's chakra in him with the**Hakke no fuin shiki ****(eight triagrams sealing mrthod)**, a child can only hold so much, and the other half, I'll seal inside me, and I'll reverse the space-time seal to slowly send the chakra of my half into Naruto as he grows."

"No! please, seal it inside me, he doesn't need to suffer! You promised me, you promised that you'll be a husband and father before you're Hokage, why?!" She asked, tears streaming down from her eyes.

"I am taking this decision as a father Kushina-chan" Minato said, going through a set of seals. "Besides, I believe he's the child of the prophecy and that he will be the one to defeat that man, I know that he will survive and overcome, because he is our child, and every child needs a mother." He finished with a sad smile and clapped his hands.

"**Shiki fujin!****(Dead demon consuming seal!)**" Minato shouted as a smoke erupted from his back, slowly taking form into a horrendous creature with red horns, purple skin, white hair and the most vicious set of teeth, it started muttering unintelligibly wraping its left arm with prayer beads, and restrained by its hair was Minato's soul..

"After I perform the **shiki fujin**, I'll seal yours and my chakra inside Naruto, that way, we can help him when he needs us."

"**ME! THE GREAT KYUBI SEALED INTO A CHILD? I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!**" the kyubi roared and summoned all its strength, raising his claw, and driving it towards the sealing circle where Naruto was placed.

Minato rushed towards Naruto and stood between him and the Kyubi, the Kyubi's claw stopped abruptly a few inches away from Naruto, blood dripping on his chest, Naruto woke up and started crying.

'How?' Minato thought, 'a single adult body is not capable of stopping it.'

He got his answer as he saw Kushina standing before him.

"Kushina-chan, why?" Minato managed, blood dripping from his mouth, "It's a father's duty to protect their child, he needs you, Naruto needs his mother!"

"Baka-Minato" Kushina wheezed out, her eyes tired, "You can't stop me from doing what I want to do, you should know that by now"

Minato smiled before performing the final step of the **shiki fujin**, the kyubi's size reduced by half.

"This is the first time I've lost an argument to you, so this better work out dattebane." Kushina said, smiling weakly.

"Thank you, Kushina-chan, **kuchiyose no jutsu**" Minato said while taking a bit of blood from his mouth and summoning gerotora, the contract holder,

"What do you wan… THE KYUBI!" gerotora exclaimed in surprise, "Gerotora-san, I'm going to give you the seal to Kyubi's chakra, take it to Jiraya-sensei" Minato said, tossing a huge scroll that he had removed from the storage seal in his hand.

"Understood!" the toad said, wrapping itself around the scroll, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

The Shinigami immediately took out its Knife and licked it with its long tongue.

"Kushina-chan, I don't have much time left, so if you want to say something to Naruto, now's the time" Minato said, noticing the Shinigami.

Kushina nodded and turned to Naruto, "Naru-chan, don't be a picky eater, eat lots so that you and grow big, take a bath everyday and stay warm, and Don't stay up late at night, you'll need your sleep." Kushina took a deep breath before continuing, "Make friends, just a few that you can really trust, I'm no one to talk, but everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses, so don't feel down, if you're not good at something."

"Oh, and don't forget the three shinobi vices, make sure to save the money you earn from missions. Don't drink alcohol until you're twenty, too much is bad for your health." Kushina stopped for a while, a look of sadness crossing her face.

"Another prohibition is women, I'm a woman myself, so I don't know much about it, but it's okay if you become interested in a woman, but don't get hooked up on bad ones, if you can, get one just like me dattebane."

"Speaking of vices, watch out for ero-sensei, dattebane, don't pick up his bad habits alright?"

"Naruto you will face a lot of pain and suffering in your life, but believe in yourself and believe that your dreams will come true!"

Kushina shed her tears and started crying, "there's many, many, many, more things that I want to share with you, I wish I could stay longer! I love you."

Minato smiled sadly at the scene as Kushina wiped her tears, "Naruto, my advice for you as your father is that no matter what comes in your way, never bloody give up, keep moving on, and also, listen to the words of your nagging mother."

Minato then quickly went into the tori seal, "**Hakke no fuin shiki**!" minato shouted as the Kyubi immediately disappeared, roaring and its chakra moved towards Naruto, a spiral seal appearing on his stomach as he started crying in pain.

The shinigami plunged his Knife into Minato's soul as he took it inside him, killing Minato, who fell down with a smile on his face, looking at Naruto.

The barrier collapsed, and the Sandaime rushed in, and went to pick up Naruto.

"Yondaime-sama!" one of the jonin who was with him screamed, kneeling beside his limp body.

"Kushina!" Hiruzen asked, moving towards the red haired woman.

"Hiruzen-san…" Kushina began, coughing out blood, "…take care of Naruto…we named him after Jiraya-sensei's character, promise me that you'll make sure that he's safe."She croaked out, her throat dry.

"I promise Kushina, I promise that I'll take care of Naruto like he is my grandson! That's why, for his sake, you need to stop talking." Hiruzen said looking at the Uzumaki.

"thank you…" Kushina said smiling as she went limp.

"Kushina…Kushina!" Hiruzen called, registering her pulse, she was already gone.

'I've failed you twice old friend, first when I failed to aid you, and now when I failed to aid your daughter, I promise, I promise that I will not let anything happen to your grandson!' Hiruzen thought to himself as he saw the crying child, crying as if he knew that his mother was dead.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." The Sandaime Hokage, the Kami no shinobi said in a grandfatherly voice, as the child with the whisker marks seemingly understood and looked at him with his deep blue eyes.

* * *

**Foot notes:**

**-I know that the destruction of the Kannabi bridge happens during the first time Rin gets kidnapped, but this is important to my story.**

**-I apologize for the unintended click bait in the summary, it was meant to imply that an additional feature is included into the seal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I'd love to be Kishimoto…yo, if you're reading old man, how 'bout selling me Naruto for uh…a…um…never mind.**

**Naruto**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 2: The rain and other things**

Kakashi hated the rain.

He absolutely loathed it.

His first memory was that of rain, rain and his mother's death, her pale face, as she protected him from an Iwa Nin, her blood flowing on his face…

It rained on the day of his father's death too, as his ashes were bought back home and his name was carved on the stone that h hated absolutely.

It was raining now too, when the two people who were the closest to second parents to him were dead, they had died fighting the Kyubi, he couldn't even see their faces one last time, he remembered Minato-sensei's last words to him.

***Flashback***

Minato was sitting in the Hokage's chair, while two other Minato were sitting in the lounge, attacking stacks of paper with stamps.

"Sensei" Kakashi greeted.

"Come Kakashi, sit down." Minato at the desk motioned.

Kakashi kept standing.

Minato sighed.

"Kakashi, you need to get some rest, you've been working too hard lately in ANBU."

"Sensei…"

"Kakashi, you know, I think of you as a son, it hurts me to see you go on without rest you'll break if you go on like this."

"…" Kakashi didn't know what to say.

"Kushina-chan will kill me if something happens to you…"

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask.

"Go home and get some rest Kakashi, you deserve it…"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Oh, and when little Naruto is born, Kakashi, will you be his big brother?" Minato asked, as Kakashi stopped suddenly.

"Sensei, I'll protect him with my life." Kakashi said, with such conviction that Minato was shook.

Kakashi turned to leave.

"I don't want to lose either of my sons Kakashi, be safe." Minato said, as Kakashi left.

***End flashback***

Kakashi felt tears stream down his eyes, as carved his Sensei's…no Father's and Mother's name on the memorial stone, he hadn't cried since his Father's death.

Rin stood beside him, bawling her eyes out, Obito was sniffling, rubbing his eyes on his jumpsuit, as he tried to be brave for Rin, but you could see in his eyes, the pain…

Kakashi didn't have to be strong for anyone, he had no one left after all, no Sensei, no Neechan, no father, no mother, no…Little brother… Sensei's son, he was still alive, maybe he still had someone left…

Kakashi began walking, to the Sandaime. He didn't notice Obito and Rin behind him.

"Sandaime-sama…" Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-kun" The Sandaime said, with sad eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss…"

"Sandaime-sama, where's Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked, looking straight into the Sandaime's eyes.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm afraid that Minato's son didn't survive…"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT HIRUZEN! WHERE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER?" Kakashi shouted.

"KAKASHI!" Hiruzen shouted back.

Kakashi glared at the Kami no Shinobi, not even flinching.

The Sandaime sighed.

"Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun is safe at the moment, do not fret, everything will be fine." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi didn't move still glaring at Hiruzen.

" . . .Brother. which part of that don't you understand?" Kakashi asked.

"He's at the orphanage, take him and bring him to the Hokage's office." Hiruzen gave in.

"What part of the orphanage is _safe_?" Kakashi asked, before disappearing.

Hiruzen sighed.

Obito and Rin followed him.

The Kami no Shinobi frowned, he had an empty Hokage seat to take care of, as he made a hand sign.

An ANBU dropped behind him.

"Summon the _council_" The last word was said with such malice that it almost sounded like a curse.

The ANBU disappeared immediately.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kakashi stood before the orphanage Matron.

"Hatake-san what can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"I'm looking for a day old boy who was placed here by the Hokage… his Name is Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Last Name?" She asked, looking through several files.

"Namika…Uzumaki." Kakashi said.

The orphanage matron's eyes widened, "You mean he's…"

Kakashi nodded, good, that meant it'd get out soon, so the hokage will have to place him under protection, all part of my plan…

"Come with me…" The orphanage matron said, as she rose and opened a door leading to the infant section.

Kakashi felt awkward walking in into a room full of newborn children wailing.

Kakashi blinked, not knowing who was where, while the matron knew exactly who was where. **(AN: How do they arrange the newborns in hospitals anyway?)**

They stopped before a crib with a blonde-with-red-strands-haired boy in it.

"That is Naruto-Sama." The Matron said.

Kakashi nodded, as his little brother opened his brilliant blue eyes and stared at him and smiled.

He reached out, Kakashi was scared, he didn't expect to be scared of a child.

The matron giggled, "Go on, don't be scared."

Kakashi did, Naruto gurgled and cuddled close to Kakashi.

"He likes you…" The matron said.

"Thank you" Kakashi said, as he **shunshin****(body flicker)**ed away from the room of wailing babies.

Obito and Rin were waiting for him outside, Obito was comforting Rin who was slowly getting to steady sobs.

"Is that…" Obito started.

Kakashi nodded, as Obito smiled at the blue-eyed boy.

"Hey there little fella…" Obito said, as Naruto looked at him and started sniffling.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" He cried.

"Obito!" Kakashi scolded.

"There there Naruto-kun, Obito-Baka won't hurt you alright." Kakashi reassured the child who stopped crying and started sniffling.

Kakashi Glared at Obito who backed off in good measure.

"Let's go to the Hokage's Office." Kakashi said, said as Obito nodded and tugged at Rin's sleeve, the three then left in a **shunshin**.

"Ah, Kakashi-Kun, You're here With Obito-kun and Rin-chan as well." The hokage said, as Kakashi and His team entered the hokage's office, which was currently occupied by the village council.

As most I assume do not know of this village council, let me explain, it is defined as the body of representatives of people from various sectors of Konoha and its clan heads, currently, only the clan head part of it is correct, as the representatives are a corrupt bunch of people who are under the thumb of an extremely dangerous village elder.

The village elders are advisors to the Hokage, who for some reason are still alive at the age of 50 and have lived through three wars.

"Do you have Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Good, please be on standby Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, Rin-chan."

The three nodded, as the stepped aside.

"Now, we all know that the Yondaime sacrificed his life to defeat the Kyubi, yes?" Hiruzen asked to the group gathered before him.

Everyone nodded.

"Well you see, that is not the entire truth, the Kyubi can't be killed…" The entire council broke out into chaos as everyone started screaming.

Meanwhile, all across the Elemental nations, anyone who knew even a bit about politics could be seen hitting their face, and in this list were Kakashi, the Mizu no kuni Daimyo, the Yondaime Raikage, the corpse of Tobirama Senju, the entire Nara clan, even the newborns obviously, our protagonist and many other famous people.

And this exact speech by the Sandaime would be widely regarded as the worst decision taken by any authoritative figure for years to come, well until the Fire Daimyo buys her wife another cat of course, but that's another story.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen shouted at the gathering.

"BUT SANDAIME-SAMA! WHAT IF THE KYUBI COMES BACK?" A rather brave civilian asked the question that plagued everyone's minds.

"The Kyubi will do no such thing, Naruto-kun over here will make sure of that." The Sandaime said, lighting his pipe.

"What do you mean by that Sarutobi-Sama?" An intrigued Shikaku Nara asked, and remember people, an intrigued Nara is a very troublesome Nara.

"The Yondaime Hokage Sealed the Kyubi into Naruto-kun, so that the village would be safe, his last wish was for Naruto-kun to be considered a hero…"'

His voice was met with silence, which then burst out into widespread anger.

"KILL THE DEMON!" A civilian shouted.

"FINISH WHAT YONDAIME-SAMA STARTED!" another shouted.

" . . …" Kakashi said, every word laced with such killing intent that even the Hokage trembled.

"If any of you gets even a foot near him, I will rip you apart into pieces." Kakashi said, looking at every member of the council in the eye and emitting a lot of killing intent.

A few civilians pissed their pants.

"KAKASHI!" Hiruzen shouted.

Kakashi glared at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime turned back to the council.

"You have nothing to worry about, the Kyubi cannot and will not be released as long as Naruto-kun is alive…" 'which is a lie in this case…Jiraya said that if he dies, the Kyubi dies with him, but they do not need to know that.' "…and happy."

"BUT! SANDAIME-SAMA!" several of the people shouted.

"We will no longer talk about that! We have bigger problems now, with an empty seat of power and our forces weak after the Kyubi, we are susceptible to war, we need a new Hokage!" The Sandaime said.

This got everyone's attention, for multiple reasons, some because of curiosity of whom the next Hokage would be, some who were dreaming, and others already plotting their rise to power under the Godaime.

"Yes, this is quite a troubling fact…" Shimura Danzo agreed

Now this was a troubling fact indeed, not there being an empty position of power, Oh, heavens no, it was the fact that Yami had agreed with Kami, you see, there is quite a history between Hiruzen and Danzo, and it is a well known fact that they never agree, and the one time they agreed on something, it led to a near civil war in Konoha.

While this might be possible for people in high positions, in this case, the two said people were nothing but children and the thing they agreed on, was that they should get some dango, how such a trivial thing escalated so quickly is still beyond everyone.

"…War is looming over our head, and we must bring a show of power, we must show the other nations that Konoha is the strongest hidden village!" Danzo shouted.

"We need a Hokage who is prepared to go into war and emerge victorious, someone who can lead our forces to their best, someone who shows the other village what a true Shinobi is!"

"I agree Danzo, we need a Hokage as good as the Nidaime, maybe someone even better." Koharu agreed.

"But who will fit the position that is the million Ryo question…" Yamanaka Inoichi stated the obvious.

"Why not Danzo-Sama himself?" A civilian asked.

The entire council went into an uproar.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen thundered.

The entire council became quiet again, Danzo beamed.

"While I agree Danzo is suitable for the Hokage's seat, he has _other_ duties…" Hiruzen said, looking Danzo straight into his visible eye.

Danzo scowled, looking at Hiruzen "Then who do _you_ think will be a good Hokage Hiruzen?" He asked.

"None of our Ninja now, I'll say, many of them are either inexperienced or too weak to be Hokage…" Hiruzen replied looking at Danzo and the crowd, but mainly at Danzo.

"Yes, and?" Danzo prompted.

"I suggest a twelve year period, where the previous Hokage takes up the mantle again, until another Ninja who is more fit to rule appears." Hiruzen said in a matter of fact way.

"You're just suggesting that you be reinstated Hokage again?" Danzo asked.

"Yes Danzo, it is the best choice until a better leader is found."

"Do you think that is a good idea? You already retired." Homura asked.

Hiruzen didn't answer.

"Fine…" Danzo gritted out.

"…All against this motion…" he asked.

The Uchiha, Shimura clans and a few civilians raised their hands.

"All for?"

Everyone else raised their hands.

"The motion has been accepted and will be bought into motion from now, all hail Hokage-sama!" Homura said.

"All hail Hokage-sama!" The crowd chorused.

"Now, let us address the elephant in the room…" Danzo said, looking at Kakashi who was holding Naruto, who glared at him.

Danzo ignored the glare and looked back to the crowd.

"The question is, what are we going to do with the Kyubi…" Danzo asked, smirking inwardly, he'd raise the crowd against the boy, then fake an accident, and then he'd get what was most probably the strongest weapon in the entire elemental nations, really, the Kyubi was just a bonus.

"WE SHOULD KILL IT!" a civilian shouted and the roared in agreement.

"You see, that is not possible, Why? Because the Hokage said that the Kyubi is sealed inside Naruto, and according to the basic law of sealing, what is not here cannot be seen by those here nor affected…" Aburame Shibi droned on.

Shikaku sighed, "Mendokuse…What Shibi here is trying to say is that we can't kill the Kyubi because it isn't in this dimension…" He explained.

"Then what if we kill the container, Hokage-sama I consider myself knowledgeable in seals, so, if there is no seal, then the Kyubi will be lost forever won't it?" A civilian who considered himself knowledgeable in the Ninja arts asked.

"Mendokuse…what you don't understand is that if there is no seal, the thing you have sealed inside doesn't just disappear, it appears right back where its most recent and highest chakra footprint is present, and where is that? Right here in Konoha, I can still see it out there." Shikaku answered again, Kakashi had to give it to him, he was quite a genius to make the civilians shut up.

"So what do _you _suggest?" The same civilian asked.

"Nothing, we do nothing, it is the best option, we do not interfere in his life, we let him live and die as he pleases, it is the safest option.

"_Oh, really?_" a civilian who had lost his wife in the attack asked, "_We let the very thing that destroyed our families roam free? As it pleases? Do you even understand what it is?..._" He asked, his voice full of malice and strangely captivating…in fact, everyone was so focused on him that they failed to notice a Ninja moving towards where Kakashi stood, kunai in his hand.

"DIE MONSTER!" He shouted, charging forward towards Kakashi, only to be met by pure purple lightning piercing through his heart, Kakashi stood there, his hand through the ninja's chest, not a bit of remorse on his face for the murder he had just committed.

Naruto sniffled.

"_Anyone else…_" Kakashi asked, emitting Killing Intent that scared Danzo shitless.

Everyone trembled at the sudden pressure on their backs.

"_Good, _because I'm leaving, Naruto-chan doesn't like it in here, By your leave Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The entire room burst into arguments.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kakashi sat inside his sensei's house, Naruto was in the nursery, sleeping, While Kakashi sat in a chair looking out of the window into the rain.

The stupid twice damned rain…

"Kakashi…" Obito greeted, suddenly appearing in the middle of the room.

Kakashi didn't reply.

"Teme, stop brooding! Do you think that you're the only one to have lost somebody?"

"No…" Kakashi replied.

"Huh?"

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do now…"

"Huh?"

"About Naruto you know…"

"I thought you were going to adopt him?" Obito asked a bit confused at Kakashi's indecision.

"Are you mad? I'm fifteen! I can't take care of a child!"

"Sounded like you could when you burst out against the Hokage…"

"Oh! Come on!" Kakashi moaned, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't think of him as a child…" Obito said.

"Huh? What?" Kakashi asked.

"Think of him as a fellow Shinobi who is…um…very young?"

"I assure you that won't work…" A new voice said, suddenly.

Obito turned to see a familiar white haired man, "Ero-sensei!" He exclaimed.

"Shut it brat!" Jiraiya said, looking at Obito, who pouted.

"Kakashi, I think it is better if we set him up with Tsunade, or any other woman of course…"

"That old Drunkard would most probably sell Naruto-kun for more money." Kakashi said in a deadpan voice.

"Probably, or she might get a hint of responsibility as a change and take care of him as she should." Jiraiya joked, chuckling a bit.

"You're his godfather aren't you? Why not take care of him?" Obito cut in.

"Same reason Mikoto-chan can't." Jiraiya said, with a sad smile on his face.

"What? Do you have a power obsessed bastard for a husband who's trying to make you into a baby factory for prodigies?"

Jiraiya blinked and looked at Obito.

"…"

"…Wait…don't tell me you and Orochimaru are married!" Obito shouted out.

"WHAT! NO! EW! JUST THE THOUGHT MAKES ME SICK!"

Kakashi chuckled and Naruto who had awoken that exact moment giggled, the three men distracted by the giggling turned to the cradle and peered in, only to be met by vibrant blue eyes that sparkled with mirth and wonder.

"The brat's kinda cute…" Jiraiya said, looking at him.

"Kinda?" Kakashi asked, as Naruto tried to reach out to Jiraiya's white mane.

"Fine, I want to keep him in a padded room full of stuffed toys and pinch his cheeks so much that it turns red."

"What's the padded room for?" Obito asked.

"To make sure that he doesn't hurt himself of course." Jiraiya replied in a nonchalant manner that it scared Obito a little.

"Nope! None of us in this room can take care of a child!" Obito announced.

"So…?" Kakashi drawled.

"So, let's hire someone to take care of him!" Obito replied.

"I don't think that anyone in this village will take care of him, they would probably kill him…" Jiraiya stated as Obito drooped a bit.

"Yeah, so what in the goddamn world are we going to do?" Obito asked, getting a bit frustrated, "Every single person in this village will try to kill the brat and we won't be always there to protect him from them! We have to do missions to survive!"

"So, get someone from out of this village and make sure that they don't know anything about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Get someone from out of this village and make sure that they don't know anything about Naruto." Obito agreed.

"That might be quite easy, the Hokage just announced Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki an S-class secret after a few people began to spread the word about Naruto, so now the entire village knows about it." Jiraiya said, finding the moment to be perfect for dropping a bombshell.

"Fuck this!" Obito cursed, saying what Kakashi had in his mind.

**[time skip-8 months]**

Shurui Hikari was just an ordinary nanny for hire who had taken care of a few ninja children among a huge list of other ordinary children of merchants and landlords.

So, imagine her surprise when a Ninja with silver hair came asking for her to take care of a certain Ninja child and the even more surprising fact was that the Ninja in front of her was the Silver Devil of Konoha…

That was seven months ago, she had taken care of little Naruto for those past seven months and the little child had grown on her, he was adorable, with those whisker marks and his spiky blonde with red strands hair.

She wanted to pinch his cheeks really hard, but he had an overprotective big brother, a weird perverted grandfather, a sadistic elder sister and a cheerful idiot of a brother who was the most terrifying of them all, all brandishing a kunai whenever she tried to do so.

This family scared her, but at least it was only for another year or so, until the boy talks was the deal.

And looking at the boy who was already walking, her tenure here would most probably be lesser.

**[time skip-6 months]**

Naruto was already talking, his first words were, Kashi-niisan, which had depressed Obito, Rin and Jiraiya, the former two had expected it to be their names first while Jiraya wanted it to be Icha Icha, he was hoping to make another pervert out of Naruto.

Kakashi was elated, he had immediately gotten Naruto a face-mask, hoping to make him into his mini me and hope Gai didn't find out otherwise he'd have two Gais…Gaii? Whatever the plural for Gai was on his hands.

And now there was a little blue eyed brat with a face mask following him everywhere calling him Niisan.

Naruto's second words were Icha Icha, Rin and Obito suspected that Jiraiya's one week camping trip with Naruto had something to do with it.

After Ramen and a few other things came Rin-chan, and after tons of other words came the day that Obito had been patiently waiting for a long time, only for Naruto to call him, Obito-baka.

Needless to say, that depressed Obito a lot, he didn't come out of his room for nearly a week until Rin did something and for some reason they both were a lot happier.

Naruto never called Obito an idiot again.

Kakashi noticed it, but Jiraiya, Obito and Rin never did, Jiraiya was busy perving on the two while they did things together.

Kakashi didn't understand what they were doing though.

Naruto and Kakashi were inseparable, Kakashi doted on his little brother and Naruto loved his brother more than anything in the World.

Naruto had never went inside the village before, and for the first time in his incredibly short life, he was going to, Kakashi and Jiraiya were going to take him out for ramen and then take him to an old man who wanted to meet him, while Obito and Rin were going to do something else.

Kakashi was getting suspicious of those two, and what they were doing was currently the biggest mystery in his mind.

Rin was currently dressing Naruto, she had tried to take the mask off his face, but Naruto would just do something to distract her and then he'd disappear.

So, Rin had decided to let him keep the mask, now Naruto sat on a chair, he was wearing a black full handed hood over a white t-shirt, on the back of the hood was a Red swirl, showing his status as an Uzumaki, he was wearing his usual navy blue face mask with blue shorts.

Kakashi then came, dressed in his casual wear, which didn't have much difference from his Ninja wear, they were going to meet Jiraiya at Ichiraku ramen.

"Kashi-niisan…" Naruto greeted, the blue eyed Uzumaki had never stammered or mispronounced a word yet.

"Naru-chan, come on let's go." Kakashi said, as he took the little boy's hand, Naruto unlike other children liked to walk and do things on his own, which made it much easier for Kakashi to take care of him.

The two brothers left the Namikaze estate and began to walk towards the Ramen stand that Kushina and Minato loved.

Ignoring the glances the villagers were giving Kakashi and Naruto, they both arrived at their destination, Kakashi lifted a flap and settled Naruto on a stool.

"Ah, Kakashi! It's been quite a while since you've been here, I see Obito and Rin now and then, and who's the little kid with you? Is that Naruto?" Teuchi asked, looking over at his two customers.

"Hai…" Naruto said shyly.

"Huh, takes after his father I suppose, hey listen here Naruto-chan, don't become a dumb genius like your old man."

Naruto giggled as he heard the Ramen vendor talk about his father, His Niisan had told him about his father, the Yellow flash, even if he liked his mother more, he still looked up to his father as he did to his Niisan.

"Well, as this is your first time here, first bowl is free, what would you like?" Teuchi asked, looking at the adorable blue eyed boy.

"Miso…" Naruto said shyly.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms lifted Naruto up as he started laughing.

"Raiya-ji!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the white haired Sannin.

"Brat! How are you doing these days?" Jiraya asked, placing Naruto back on the stool and sitting next to him.

"Great! But Rin-chan and Bito-nii are acting weird, they sometimes just disappear altogether…" Naruto said, smiling.

"You're right Naruto that is quite weird, I've been seeing it too…" Kakashi agreed, as Teuchi dropped a pan in the background.

"Oh! Great! More Dumb geniuses!" Teuchi shouted.

"Um, actually it's Genii…" Kakashi drawled.

A pan came flying towards him and hit him in the face.

Naruto laughed.

Teuchi bought out a bowl of Miso ramen.

"So what about you two?" He asked, looking at Jiraiya and the downed Kakashi.

"I'll have a pork." Jiraiya said.

"Salt."

Kakashi and Jiraya then turned to Naruto, who had already finished his bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Kuso! Gaki! How do you even do that!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto and Kakashi giggled.

"Do you want another bowl Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

As Naruto nodded shyly, Kakashi ordered another bowl, this time pork.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya then walked onward to the Hokage tower, the latter two on either side of Naruto, holding his hand.

Naruto at first was amazed by the size of the building, it looked like an upturned crayon, then as Kakashi and Jiraiya took him inside the building, his amazement turned into boredom, as all that the people there did was scribble on papers over and over again.

"Kashi-niisan, why are the people scribbling on the papers? Doesn't it get boring for them?" Naruto asked his older brother.

"No Naru-chan, they do that so that they can get money, using which they can buy ramen and crayons, so that they can be happy." Kakashi said.

"But then they wouldn't be able to buy anything else, and they'd have to come back here…" Naruto asked again, confused.

"That's how life is Naruto-kun…" a new older voice said from behind, as Naruto jumped and hid behind Kakashi.

"I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, nice to meet you." Hiruzen said, bowing down to the level of Naruto.

Naruto still stood behind Kakashi, scared, but as Kakashi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Naruto relaxed and looked at the old man in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you too Hiruzen-san…" Naruto said meekly.

"Well then Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun, Jiraiya, come on let's go on to my office." Hiruzen said, as he led them to the stairs to the top floor

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Please sit down." Hiruzen said, looking at the three before him.

Kakashi and Jiraiya sat down in the chairs, while Naruto clambered on top of Jiraiya's lap and sat there.

"So, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun here told me that you're interested in becoming a ninja?" Hiruzen asked, looking at the child in the room.

"Hai! I want to be a Ninja like Kashi-niisan and Raiya-ji!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

The old hokage smiled.

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"No way! Kashi-niisan became a ninja at five! I'll become one now and beat his record!" Naruto said back, raising his fist to the sky.

"Well, you'll have to go to the academy before you become a ninja though." Hiruzen said, a twinkle in his eye.

"The academy is boring! Kashi-niisan already taught me everything they teach there Dattebayo!" Naruto said, almost shouting, then blushed.

"Bloody verbal tick…" he mumbled.

"NARUTO! Language!" Kakashi scolded.

"Oh, come on! We're ninja or at least future ninja, we're supposed to kill! What will a curse word do?" he asked.

"That doesn't mean that I've to like it!" Kakashi shot back.

Naruto pouted, while Jiraiya had a hand on his head, mumbling about his stupid mouth.

"Well Naruto-kun, we have to see, but meanwhile, I assume that Kakashi has told you about your lineage?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded as he looked on curiously.

"Well, that is good, so, what we are going to do now is, get you started on your ninja training."

Kakashi and Naruto reeled back in surprise.

"But Hokage-sama! Naruto is still very young, you can't do this!" Kakashi protested.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because your parents had enemies, enemies that would stop at nothing to get back at them, even hurting a child, while I agree that you are quite young, this is actually the perfect age for you to start training, your chakra levels are as big as an academy student's and this is the age when a Namikaze is started to be trained."

"The next two and a half years, you'll be bought up to genin level and then you'd attempt the genin exams, which you have no other choice than pass, because if you can't, the council might start making marriage proposals for you after they know who you really are."

"Why would they know that?" Naruto asked.

"There is this problem that you are the only Senju remaining in this village, and also you have multiple bloodlines, which make you susceptible to the clan restoration act, they know this because that was the only way that I could get them to shut up about you."

Naruto thought for a while before replying, "You know, for an old man you aren't that wise…" Naruto said.

Hiruzen slammed his head on the table.

"What do you expect? I was growing senile, that was why I retired!"

Naruto giggled while Kakashi and Jiraiya were stoic, but inside they were laughing their stomachs out about how a child made fun of the Kami no Shinobi and said Kami had no come backs.

"Kakashi, Naruto you may leave, Jiraiya, please stay, I have some things that I have to talk to you about." Hiruzen said, as Kakashi and Naruto left the room.

"Say, Naru-chan, how about we go to the park?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

As Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the park, it was filled by mothers with their children, of all ages, Kakashi and Naruto immediately felt awkward.

"On second thought, home seems like a better idea." Naruto said and Kakashi couldn't agree more.

But, as his luck wasn't very good, a certain Uchiha Mikoto spotted them.

"Oh, Kashi-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, moving towards Kakashi and Naruto.

"Oh, and who is your cute little impersonator?" She asked looking at Naruto.

'_Oh shit.' _Was the thought on Kakashi's mind.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto greeted.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun, I'm Uchiha Mikoto, this little boy here is Sasuke-chan, and the boy by the tree is Itachi, Speaking of which, Itachi-kun, come over here, there is someone I want you to meet." She said, pointing to an asleep boy on her hip and then to a black haired boy.

Itachi came over and looked at her mother expectantly.

"This here is Kakashi, he's an elite jonin of Konoha, also called as the Silver demon or the Silver Devil, the blue eyed boy with him is Naruto." Mikoto finished.

'_thank Kami that she doesn't suspect anything…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Why don't you talk with him for a while?" She suggested.

Itachi nodded and led Naruto to the tree he was previously standing under.

"So, fish cake?" Itachi asked.

"It means Maelstrom weasel." Naruto said, smiling.

Itachi smiled back.

"You know you're quite short for your age…" Itachi asked.

"No, I'm average for my age." Naruto clarified.

"No, I'm average for our age group…" Itachi protested.

"…"

"Huh?" Itachi asked.

"…How old do you think I am?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you seven?" he asked.

Naruto blinked.

Itachi blinked.

"I'm one and a half years old, and it seems that you and your mother can't quite understand how people and weasels age differently." Naruto said.

And Itachi laughed, it was a loud laugh, and it was contagious, Naruto started laughing too.

"So, Kakashi, who is he?" Mikoto asked, looking at the masked jonin.

"He's my little brother…" Kakashi said, lying wouldn't be of any good here, Mikoto-Uchiha was called the cold eyed Kunoichi for a reason after all, no one could lie to her.

"Isn't he too young to be your brother?"

"He's adopted." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, Yamanaka?" Mikoto asked, slightly suspicious.

"No…" _'shit…'_ Kakashi cursed, she was going to find out at this rate.

Naruto and Itachi started to laugh at that moment.

"Is Itachi-chan laughing?" Mikoto asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"It would seem so…" Kakashi said, thanking all the gods in the universe.

"…" Mikoto was rendered speechless, silently, she walked back home.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto." Itachi said, before leaving after his mother.

"It was nice to meet you too Itachi!" Naruto called to Itachi who waved before running after his Mother.

"Made a friend Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, he seemed nice." Naruto replied, looking at his big brother as he took his hand, in a swirl of leaves, they had both disappeared.

When Fugaku arrived home that day, his wife was in an extremely happy mood, that puzzled him, she was usually stoic when he came home.

He voiced his confusion to her.

"Oh, it's just that Itachi-kun made a friend." She said, as she and her family had dinner, Sasuke sat in a children's chair, while Itachi sat next to Fugaku.

"Oh, who is this friend Itachi?" Fugaku asked, he had to know who this was and if that person was worthy of friendship with the Uchiha clan.

Itachi started laughing.

Fugaku was surprised to say the least, he couldn't remember the last time his eldest had laughed.

He turned to his wife for answers, She looked at him for a while before responding.

"He met this interesting boy at the park today, and it seems that they really hit it off, he was Hatake Kakashi's younger brother." She replied.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at this, Sakumo and his wife died a long time before Itachi could be born, and there were no records of them having another child.

"Adopted." Mikoto clarified.

That made more sense.

Itachi started laughing more harder.

"What is so funny Itachi?" Fugaku asked, slightly annoyed by his son's behavior.

"Naruto…ha…Naruto is…" Itachi said within laughs.

"Speak properly Itachi." Fugaku scolded, Mikoto frowned at her husband, Itachi hadn't laughed in a long time, and he was objecting to it?

Itachi adopted his stoic demeanor, "Naruto is younger than Sasuke-chan."

"…"

"…"

"_What?_" Fugaku asked, his voice showing his surprise.

"But he talks like a eight year old and he even looks like one even if it is slightly!" Mikoto exclaimed.

But in her mind several things were going by at that moment.

'_wait, the boy is younger than Sasuke, he has blue eyes and blond hair with red strands…wait a minute…'_

"DAMN YOU OBITO-BAKA!" She shouted, as her entire family stared at her,

"Baka!" Sasuke said.

Those were Sasuke's first words, and Mikoto was devastated, Fugaku didn't care and Itachi got to feeling better as Sasuke took Niisan as his second word.

On the other side of the town, Obito had a bad feeling climbing his stomach, he had just proposed to the love of his life, and so he just put it down as nervousness.

Kakashi and Naruto were eating dinner, mostly silently, ignoring a few questions passed to and fro between Naruto and Kakashi.

Suddenly, Jiraiya dropped in from the open window, and took an empty seat, while most people would jump and scream, Kakashi and Naruto weren't most people, they had gotten used to it and usually left the windows open for Jiraiya.

"Raiya-ji!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at his perverted godfather.

"Naruto, Kakashi…" Jiraiya greeted, "Got some left for me?" he asked, looking at the duo.

"Sure, enjoy, I thought that Obito and Rin would make it back for dinner so I made enough for four people, so go ahead." Kakashi said, eye smiling.

"Oh, well, I'm pretty sure they're quite busy...kekekeke" Jiraiya said, laughing his perverted laugh.

"Wait a minute…they're…they're doing it?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I assure you gaki, they're doing it and a lot, lot more…kekekekekekekeke"

"Doing what?" Naruto asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Kakashi and Jiraiya said in unison.

Naruto blinked, creped out, he went back to his food, ignoring the surprised and blushing Kakashi and the giggling Jiraiya.

"So, Kakashi, Naruto, I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I'm leaving." Jiraiya said after a while.

"Oh…"

"Why?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Because the Hokage told me to."

"The Hokage is a bloody idiot!" Naruto shouted and pouted.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya shouted.

"What?! Why do you have to leave?!" Naruto asked, frustrated.

"I have to manage the spy network, Konoha is at its weakest Naruto, I have been staying here for one and a half years, if I don't get out into the field people are going to find out about you, and you know what will happen!"

"A year and two months actually…" Kakashi interrupted.

"Shut up!" Both Naruto and Jiraiya shouted at Kakashi, glaring.

Then silence.

After a while, Naruto spoke, "Are you going to come back?" He asked, looking away.

Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Listen kid, I'll visit you every six months, is that alright?"

Naruto nodded, sadly before putting his plate in the sink and leaving to his room.

"When are you leaving?" He asked, standing in front of his door.

"First thing tomorrow."

"I see…" Naruto said, nodding, and then he went inside his room and closed the door.

"Poor Naruto…" Kakashi said, putting on an apron.

"No, no, Kakashi don't put that apron on!" Jiraiya warned.

"Huh, why not? Rin puts it on…all the time…"

Jiraya nodded.

"oh, Oh, OH, OH!" Kakashi realized and put the apron back where it came from.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"We're home!" Obito and Rin chorused.

"Hello, Jiraiya is leaving tomorrow and Kakashi says you two are dating food is in the fridge if you want and belly rub please…" Pakkun said, from the couch, he was watching television.

"Uh, Ero-sensei is what, we're actually engaged and have already eaten and no belly rubs."

"Oh, screw this, KAKASHI!" Pakkun shouted as Kakashi burst out of a door, holding a Kunai in his hand.

Then he realized that there was no real threat and turned to Pakkun.

"They're engaged, and are asking about Jiraiya, and they're really bad people, see ya." Pakkun said before dispelling.

Kakashi blinked and turned to the two.

"Ok…Naruto is going to be pissed…" Kakashi said before going back to his room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Naruto saw a leaving Jiraiya and well, pouted and sniffled, before hugging him and making him promise that he'd come back.

Also, he had to deal with Obito and Rin being engaged, he didn't know what that meant, but he sure did know that he wouldn't be seeing them as much as he did now.

They were supposedly getting married in a month, and then were going on their honeymoon to Yuki no Kuni.

Naruto didn't know how to cope, so he did what he knew best, draw, or in this case, because his Niisan had started him on Kanji and seals, he practiced calligraphy, though imagining an one and a half year old holding a brush writing is quite hard, he was an Uzumaki, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Kakashi believed that he'd be able to reach level six in ten years or so.

Naruto was going to prove him wrong.

The wedding happened, Rin and Obito moved out, so, it was only Kakashi and Naruto in a five bedroom apartment that they had rented out.

So, Kakashi and Naruto moved out to The Yondaime's house, since it was free, and should be where Naruto grew up.

Mostly because it was free.

Rin and Obito visited once in a while, they were always happy, Naruto and Itachi had a few more play…Ahem…co-training sessions, they refused to call it play dates.

And the day finally approached when Naruto would attend the academy, a year and a half, that was how long it took before the Hokage put him in a class, which was set to graduate in an year.

Kakashi was more nervous than Naruto, who just said that he couldn't care less, because he already knew everything the academy taught.

Obito and Rin used to tease Kakashi about being overprotective towards Naruto, who technically was as mature as an adult.

That didn't mean that Kakashi had to like it though.

Currently, Kakashi was walking Naruto to the academy, they were both walking in silence, not that they minded though.

They both met Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke-chan on the way, Mikoto waved at the two, Kakashi waved back, reluctantly, his mind playing back to what she had done to Obito when she found out who Naruto was.

Obito still had to keep an ice pack there.

"Itachi, Mikoto-san, Sasuke-chan, it's nice seeing you here." Naruto greeted, Itachi waved back, smiling, Mikoto nodded and greeted him back all the while Sasuke mumbled.

"Huh, did you say something Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked, even though he had heard.

"I said that You're younger than me! Don't call me Sasuke-chan!" He shouted.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto reprimanded.

"It's okay Mikoto-san, he's right." Naruto defended Sasuke.

"Then stop calling me that!" Sasuke shouted again.

"Nope."

Kakashi and Mikoto laughed.

After a while, Kakashi stooped and gave Naruto a long hard look.

"Naruto, do your best and breeze through the academy, I know you can, I believe in you!" Kakashi said, as Naruto fought back tears, before turning and giving a high pitched 'Hai' before walking towards the classrooms.

"Are you crying?" Itachi asked.

"No!" Naruto denied.

"Yes You're crying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

Mikoto and Kakashi laughed at the interaction of the two friends as they watched them walk towards the wrong direction.

"They grow up so quickly…" Mikoto said.

"They do…" Kakashi agreed.

A bit of silence was observed before Sasuke broke it.

"Oh, puhleeees I'm hungry Kaa-chan, let's go get some food!"

Mikoto sighed before she said goodbye to Kakashi and left.

Kakashi stood there for a moment or two, before sighing himself and leaving.

Naruto watched the entire event before going into the school building after Itachi called him.

**Foot notes:**

**-Shurui Hikari will appear again, this is not an onetime thing.**

**-While Itachi already was doing missions during the war, he didn't graduate from the academy until he was eight.**

**AN: Things might be nice and happy, but I don't like it, so it's probably going to go, not that soon though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello, please sell me Naruto Kishimoto, at least allow me to write the script for Boruto? I mean, the anime just downright sucks, well, I guess I have to say that I don't own Naruto?**

* * *

**Naruto**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 3: Half-and-half makes one…and half halves?**

Naruto walked into a classroom, filled with kids, right after Itachi, who was waiting for him, in front of the class.

Whispers broke all across the class "What are these kids doing here?" "Hey isn't that Uchiha Itachi?" "Who's the baby?"

Naruto's eye twitched, "I am not a child 'ttebayo."

The class laughed at his tic.

Naruto's eye twitched again, "bloody verbal tic…" he mumbled.

"Did the baby just cuss?" a boy who was sitting in the back asked.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and began to walk over to the boy at the back, but Itachi stopped him and dragged him by the collar to an empty seat, next to a girl who was clearly a year or two younger than the others who were there.

The girl looked at the two of them and went back to staring outside.

"Um hi?" Itachi tried.

The girl blinked and then looked at Itachi and hand signed.

Itachi blinked.

"Nice to meet you too Haruka-san, I'm Naruto, and this is weasel." Naruto said.

Haruka smiled and signed again.

'You know sign language?' Haruka asked.

"Yeah! Kashi-Niisan taught me, said it'd be useful 'ttebayo! Bloody verbal tic…"

Itachi looked confused and looked at both of them.

Haruka giggled and looked at Itachi.

'It's kind of cute, and doesn't your friend speak sign language?' Haruka asked.

Naruto blushed and replied "Nah, weasel is kind of dumb. He doesn't know any useful stuff…"

Itachi scowled at Naruto.

"Hi, Haruka-san, I'm Itachi, NOT weasel…" The latter part was said scowling at Naruto "I'll be back in five minutes…" Itachi said, activating his **Sharingan **and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'Where did he go?' Haruka signed.

"Probably to the Library, he's going to look up hand signs with those damn eyes of his…" Naruto said, now, taking a good look at Haruka, she had white eyes, black hair and pale skin with bandage covering her forehead...she was probably a Hyuga.

'Those eyes are overrated…' She signed.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yeah! But Obito-nii always denies it 'ttebayo!" Naruto said, before pouting at his slip up.

Haruka giggled, and pointed at Naruto's face.

'Are those real?' She asked, looking at Naruto's whiskers.

Naruto blushed and nodded.

'Can I touch them?' She signed.

Naruto blushed and shrugged.

Haruka reached out and stroked Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto made a purring noise and leaned into Haruka's hands.

Haruka squealed and pulled Naruto closer and cuddled him.

"Wah!" Naruto let out a small sound, "…hey, this isn't as bad as Kashi-Niisan said…" Naruto said, after a while.

'Can I keep you?' She signed, rubbing her cheek against Naruto.

"Um, No, I kind of have an elder sister who is quite possessive…"

Haruka pouted.

"Yo" Itachi said, appearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Bloody **Sharingan**…" Naruto said, looking at Itachi's smirk.

"Hi again, Haruka-san, my name is Itachi, NOT weasel…I'm back." Itachi said, taking his seat.

'You Uchiha and your stupid eyes.' Haruka signed.

Itachi blinked, "Eh? What? Um, did I get it wrong? Did you just diss the entire Uchiha clan?" Itachi asked.

"Yep, she did…" Naruto said.

"I think the three of us are going to get along just fine…" Itachi said, smiling.

Haruka blinked, confused.

'Aren't you supposed to be angry, you know, Uchiha pride and all?' she signed.

"Nah, Baka-Itachi hates almost the entire clan, except for, four people or something, something about them being too dependent on their eyes, kind of ironic…"

"Shut up Fishcake." Itachi said, glaring at Naruto.

Haruka giggled.

"IT MEANS MAELSTROM WEASEL!" Naruto shouted.

"SHUT UP! FISH CAKE!" Itachi shouted back.

"WEASEL!"

"FISHCAKE!"

Haruka's eye twitched.

"WEASEL!"

"FISHCAKE!"

Haruka raised her fists and bought the two crashing down.

The two were passed out, on the benches when the teacher came in.

"Um, hello, I'm Uh, why are there two children passed out in my class?" The teacher asked.

'They're from the early program, and began to talk too much, so I knocked them out.' Haruka signed.

"Uh, what?" The teacher asked.

Haruka rolled her eyes and pinched Itachi and rubbed Naruto's cheeks.

"WAH!" Itachi shouted and jumped up.

"Mhm, I don't know, I mean, give the bear a bowl of ramen, I mean, if its hungry, ramen always solves all your hunger…uh, what's going on here?"

'The teacher is here.' Haruka signed.

"Oh, he doesn't look like much." Naruto said, and went back to sleep, "I'm going to sleep, I have a bowl of ramen waiting for me."

"WHY DID YOU PINCH ME?" Itachi shouted.

"Alright, the three of you, OUT!" The teacher shouted.

"Meh, whatever." Naruto said, waking up and leaving.

"Yeah, not like you're going to teach us anything useful anyway." Itachi said.

'You suck I hope that you will never be promoted and always stay an unknown Chunin that you are now.' Haruka signed before leaving herself.

"D.O.R.K" All three of them said/signed before shutting the door, Haruka also gave him the cherry.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Itachi asked.

"Prank the entirety of the school obviously…" Naruto said.

'We are going back to my house and I'm going to introduce you to my OKaa-chan.' Haruka signed, smiling.

"But pranks…" Naruto began.

'We are going to my home, and that is final.' Haruka signed again, smiling sweetly.

"Okay…" Naruto and Itachi both said meekly and followed her back to her home, both arguing which was better, ramen or pocky, but immediately stopped after reaching the Hyuga estate.

The estate was quite large, almost as big as the Uchiha estate, there were two massive gates, with a small gate that opened into the garden, there were two guards standing, well guard, outside the gates, both of them had that stern Hyuga look on their face, with white eyes and bandages covering their foreheads.

Haruka waved at them, the two guards stiffened a bit before relaxing, and then gave a questioning look at Naruto and Itachi.

"What are an Uchiha and a commoner doing here?" A guard asked, quite snobbishly too.

'They are my friends here to visit my Kaa-chan.' Haruka signed.

The other guard blinked and then took out a scroll and began to read, then nodded.

"Well, you have to get a permission slip from a main branch member to get them in, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't allow the commoner in…" he said, he was probably around twenty or so, hence he was not as stuck up as the other guard.

Haruka pouted and signed again.

'But I want them to meet my Kaa-chan.'

The guard looked into the scroll and back to Haruka, "I'm sorry Haruka-chan, but I'm afraid that I can't let you in…"

At this point, Naruto interfered, "So, You won't let in a child who just wants to meet her new friends Mom? You're a meanie, pwease, pwease lwet mwe in pwease!" He said, with puppy dog eyes.

"What…but…kid…Awwww." The younger guard said, while the older guard scoffed.

"Hn, I will not allow you in no matter what!" He shouted.

Naruto got back to his normal expression and turned to Itachi.

"Ne, weasel, I think that one of your clansmen is **henge**** (transform)** ed into a Hyuga and has infiltrated the Hyuga estate."

Itachi chuckled while Haruka giggled.

"How dare you, you brat!" The man screamed.

"Ah, bloody screw this shit, **Oiroke no jutsu!**** (sexy technique)**" Naruto said, forming the ram seal, and transformed into an extremely attractive blonde girl with pigtails.

"_Master, would you like to play with me…?" _Naruto asked in a sultry voice, taking on a seductive position, the two men flew off with severe nosebleeds, while Naruto transformed back to normal.

"See, works every time…" Naruto said, walking into the estate, Haruka skipped after him, while Itachi shrugged and went inside.

'come on, I'll show you my house…" Haruka signed, walking before Naruto, then she bumped into a woman with lavender eyes, which was quite exotic in the Hyuga clan, and she seemed quite pregnant.

Naruto frowned.

"Are you eating right? You feel sick, and your child feels even sicker, there's foreign Chakra in your system and well, there seems to be a reaction of the Chakra with the child, its eyes in fact, are well, nearly failing, the foreign Chakra was ingested orally, hence, I arrived at the conclusion that you weren't eating right, I suggest that you go check with a doctor, but since I'm pretty sure that the Hyuga clan doesn't allow you to visit a doctor from out of the clan, I'd suggest that, you sneak out with someone you trust, otherwise, you'll probably die and put your child in a worse condition…"

Everyone blinked.

"What?" the woman asked, she didn't have a bandage on her forehead.

"Listen here lady, I'm telling you that there is a high possibility that you're being poisoned, and that you should visit a doctor, otherwise you're going to die, Dattebayo…"

"You're Kushina's son aren't you?" The woman asked

"Ah, Shit, here we go, Yes, I'm her son, my name is Uzumaki Nami…Naruto, Now, you're sick Lady, and so, I'm telling you go to a damn doctor…"

The woman looked confused.

"You're not kidding?" the woman asked.

"Lady, why in the goddamn world would I lie about your life?" Naruto asked.

The woman looked absolutely mortified and rushed back to the main estate.

"Why did you scare that woman?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't, I just told her the truth." Naruto said, nonchalantly and began walking, as the other two walked behind him.

'How did you know all that?' Haruka signed.

"His sister works in the hospital and he's a natural sensor." Itachi explained.

'That doesn't explain everything?' Haruka signed back.

"Well, she's been training him in **Iryojutsu**** (healing techniques) **because Naruto has huge Chakra reserves for his age and also a photographic memory, which makes him ideal for **Iryojutsu**."

'So?' Haruka signed again.

"So, Rin-nee made him study because it might help me in the field." Naruto said, stopping, "So, where do we go?" He asked, sheepishly.

Haruka shook her head and dragged Naruto to a small house that was quite some distance away from the main Hyuga estate.

'come on in, my Kaa-chan will be waiting.' Haruka said, as she opened the door of a small cottage, near the edge of the estate.

The house was mostly empty, except for a quite young woman mostly in her late twenties sat drinking tea.

"Haruka, What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

'No, the stupid Chunin a school told us to leave because we were making noise, by the way, these are my friends, whiskers and weasel, say hello all three of you.' Haruka signed.

"Hi" Naruto and Itachi said, both meekly.

"Nice to meet you two…" The woman said, "I'm Megumi, Please, have a seat, I'll get you something to eat." She said, but Naruto and Itachi politely declined and sat down awkwardly.

"How did you get in though?" Megumi asked, quite confused, "They usually don't let people in…" Both Itachi and Haruka looked at Naruto, who blushed and looked down.

"Let's just say that the Hyuga are not as different from normal people in terms of women…" Naruto said.

Megumi blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto blushed even harder and mumbled something under his breath.

"Never mind…"

"Say, Haruka, is this the first time that I've met your friend? I feel like I've seen him before somewhere…" Megumi said, slightly confused, "Have you heard of a Namikaze Minato, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto blinked, hiding his surprise, he asked back, "Uh, Who's that?" He had to lie, no one could find out…

"Oh, never mind then, you seemed familiar though…" Megumi hinted.

'He said his mother's name was Kushina or something.' Haruka signed.

'_Bloody shit!' _Naruto cursed.

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise, but she reined it back in.

"Oh, I see, that must be the cause of my recognition of him…she used to visit the Hyuga complex a lot…" Megumi explained, clearly lying, Haruka and Itachi however accepted it as the truth.

"Now Haruka, the first period must have ended by now, so, I'd suggest that you three show up to at least the physicals otherwise you'll have to stay at the academy another year, You don't want that do you?" She asked, smiling, The three children shook their head and rushed out to the academy.

After they had left, Megumi took out an old photo that she kept hidden behind the tale of a Gutsy Ninja. it was that of an academy class. on it were her Graduating class, with Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

"You two would be proud of your son, and well, I miss all of you…" She said, holding back a few tears.

Naruto and his two friends reached the Academy grounds right before the first period ended and stood outside the class, waiting for the teacher to open the door.

And open he did, the teacher let them in with a warning and then proceeded to take everyone to the academy grounds for Shuriken practice, in front of the new admissions to the first grade, Itachi's brother was in that class.

Naruto and Itachi walked in the back, chatting with Haruka who was signing.

"NII-SAN!" A loud exited voice shouted.

Naruto clutched his ears in pain.

"Ma, Ma, Sasuke-chan, would you mind not doing that near me?" Naruto asked, in his kid friendly voice.

"Shut up! Baka!" He shouted again, "No one asked you!"

"That is not how you talk to elders Sasuke-chan, what do you say?" Naruto tried again.

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU, YOU BIG DUMBO!"

"Really? I thought that your pea-brain still couldn't compute the days in a month or even subtract…" Naruto taunted him.

"Naruto, stop taunting children…" Itachi stated.

"Nii-san, not you too…" Sasuke pouted.

'Are you going to introduce me?' Haruka asked.

"Haruka, The brat here is Weasel's annoying little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-chan, this is Haruka-san, say hello…" Naruto taunted him again.

"I'M NOT ANNOYING!" Sasuke shouted, annoyingly.

Haruka giggled and bent down to Sasuke's level and ruffled his hair, Sasuke, blushed.

'You're cute…' Haruka signed.

Sasuke turned to Itachi to ask what she was saying.

"Nothing."

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"No way that you're getting that out of my mouth, unless, unless you let me paint your clothes pink…" Naruto said.

"Whatever…" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto smiled and complied with his offer, "She said that you were cute and that she wanted to pinch your cheeks off." Naruto said, to which Sasuke ran away scared for his cheeks.

'Why did you scare him off?' Haruka signed.

"Meh, he'll be fine and he'll be back in a few minutes."

And sure enough, Sasuke came back running in a few minutes.

"Yo, brat!" Naruto greeted

Sasuke ignored him and began annoying Itachi.

Itachi looked grateful when the teacher called him to throw the Shuriken.

Itachi threw three Shuriken at the same time, scoring a perfect three, and then he took out three Kunai and got another perfect score and smugly came back to Naruto and Haruka.

Naruto went next, and threw the Shuriken and Kunai at the same time. he himself got a perfect score.

Naruto turned and gave Itachi the cherry.

Haruka smiled and went next, she threw the Kunai first, all three at once, they seemed to falter mid air, but Haruka immediately threw three Shuriken at the Kunai, correcting its path and getting a perfect score too.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the performance.

Haruka turned and smiled.

Itachi and Naruto stood there, mouth agape in wonder.

'So, we were showing off right?' Haruka asked.

Naruto and Itachi stared at her and then started to draw circles on the ground.

Haruka pouted and then started to pinch Naruto's cheeks and pull Itachi's ear.

Sasuke looked scared in the distance.

After more mediocre performances, the teacher took the class back inside and took a good look at Itachi, Naruto and Haruka then left to the teacher's lounge.

The three took their seats and began to sign-chat.

The teacher came back and then handed them a question paper.

"Complete the test and meet me after class." The teacher said, pushing the three of them out of the class.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen"

'Ramen'

They both agreed.

Naruto and the other two headed to Ichiraku ramen, the questionnaires in their hands.

"Yo! Teuchi-ossan!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto, What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Teuchi asked.

"Nah, the teach said that we could leave." Naruto replied.

"Oh, and who's your new friend?" Teuchi asked.

"Teuchi-san, Haruka-san, Haruka-san, Teuchi-san." Itachi introduced.

"Nice to meet you Haruka-chan, what can I get you today?"

'Fish Ramen.' Haruka signed.

Teuchi looked to Naruto.

"Fish for her, Miso for me." Naruto translated.

"Salt" Itachi said.

The three of them began to fill out the question paper that their teacher had given them.

"Done." Naruto said, after fifteen minutes.

Itachi dropped his pen after a while after that.

Haruka placed her pen on the top of her questionnaire a minute after that.

Teuchi placed three bowls of hot steaming Ramen in front of them.

"A fish for the lady, a Salt for the boy and a Miso for the Dumb genius!" Teuchi proclaimed and then leaned over the countertop.

"Dig in!" He said.

"Itadaikimasu!" Naruto said and proceeded to wash out the bowl of Ramen,

The three, with a full stomach on Kakashi's tab went back to the academy and handed their questionnaires to the teacher, who took them and placed them away, He then asked the three of them to follow him to the grounds for Taijutsu practice.

Naruto went first against the teacher.

The teacher took a defensive stance and waited for Naruto to strike, and Naruto did strike, right in the groin, then to the Chin when the teacher knelt in pain, then multiple strikes to the chest and the stomach, the Teacher fainted and Naruto healed him with a medical jutsu.

"Next." He said, exhausted.

Haruka stepped forward, then proceeded to beat the shit out of him that it took Naruto fifteen minutes to heal him.

Itachi went last, and took out the teacher in a single hit to the neck, his** Sharingan** blazing.

Naruto went back home to a visibly angry Kakashi.

"Naruto-Chan, mind explaining to me why in the goddamned world did you skip school and go to the Hyuga complex? The fucking clan head, his brother and their entire family are here, demanding to meet you, and wow, wonderful news. they're going to stay here for five months!"

"Eh, heh, sorry, I met a friend and well the teacher sent us out of class…"

"You got in trouble on your first day?!" Kakashi asked, angrily.

"Um, Sorry?" Naruto tried.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi began, but was cut off by a crying voice.

"Did I forget to mention? There is a child with them." Kakashi said.

"A child?" Naruto asked, dreadfully.

Kakashi smiled, even though he too was scared.

"Yes, Naruto a child, she's a girl... you'll have to play with her…." Kakashi said, eerily, focusing on the word play.

Naruto screamed, the child in the other room screamed, Naruto ran, Kakashi ran after him, Shouting, "Naruto! Get back here! I don't want to deal with them anymore!"

"I Don't want to play house!" Naruto shouted back.

"ITACHI!" A voice shouted from the distance.

Itachi Ran towards Naruto, his Mother chasing him, holding a frying pan.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked, calmly.

"There is a child Back home and I don't want to play with her!" Naruto replied frantically, "What about you?" Naruto asked, this time calmly.

"Oh, that sounds bad…Well, Sasuke snitched." Itachi replied.

"Damn, what a brat…"

"Well, you don't choose your family."

"Doesn't mean you have to put up with them."

They were both stopped by a slim figure.

"Rin-nee?" Naruto questioned.

"Rin-nee" Itachi greeted.

"You two are in so much trouble…" Rin said, gritting her teeth.

"Why are we in trouble with you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, graduating in a single day with grades as high as the Yondaime? Or screwing up my work schedule by passing so that I have to become your Jonin-sensei?" Rin asked.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"You're pregnant." Naruto stated.

"YEP! That's another fucking thing that's screwing me up really, really, bad…"

"Ah, poor Obito-Niisan…." Itachi said.

"THERE IS NOTHING POOR ABOUT THAT STUPID IDIOT WHO DOESN'T GET ANYTHING UNLESS I SAY IT TO HIS GODAMNED FACE!"

"Oooh, looks like he forgot your anniversary…" Naruto said, "By the way, does he know yet? If he does, I'm pretty sure he's going to scream out of the top of his lungs."

"No, he doesn't, so, I'm going to use you and the girl who passed with you to tell it to him, as team bonding exercise, and after that, I'm going to drill you out for the next Chunin exams in six months so that you can pass and become someone else's problem."

"We're so screwed." Itachi said, looking at Rin's expression.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

'Why are we doing this again?' Haruka signed.

"I don't know team building exercise I guess, besides, Rin-nee is scary." Naruto replied, decorating the house with flowers.

"I hate this." Itachi said.

"Meh, its fine, we get cake after…a year for every year?" Naruto asked.

"You can literally just buy and eat cake every year…" Itachi argued.

"You can have another sibling, because you love them so much!" Naruto argued back.

"Meh, one's annoying enough…"

"Wait till Sasuke-chan hears that…"

"If you tell him, I will tell Kakashi-Niisan that you were the one who painted the entire set of headbands in Konoha green." Itachi threatened back.

"Don't you dare do that, he still thinks that Gai did it, speaking of Gai, did you hear he's thinking of taking a mini me as Kashi-Niisan *ahem* inspired his flames of youth?" Naruto asked.

"I can't handle two green monstrosities…"

'Who are you two talking about?' Haruka asked.

"If you see a Guy in a green spandex outfit with a bowl cut in the middle of the night, that's him, and if you see him in the morning, run away as far away as possible.

'Why?'

"You'll know when you meet him." Itachi replied.

"Just hope you don't." Naruto nodded to which Itachi agreed.

"STOP YAPPING AND DO YOUR DAMN JOB! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO SPEAK, YOU HAVE TINE TO WORK!" Rin shouted.

Naruto and Itachi jumped, startled and rushed to work.

Half an hour later, Itachi, Naruto and Haruka were ushered out of the house, so that Obito could have a surprise when he got home.

Three minutes later, a loud scream that sounded both masculine and feminine rang throughout Konoha.

"That's him finding out." Naruto said, to answer Haruka's visible confusion.

Haruka made an 'Ah' gesture, before she waved bye to Naruto and Itachi before heading back home.

"So, what about our forehead protectors?" Naruto asked.

'I don't know, maybe they'll give them tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"meh, whatever, let's just go back home and sleep." Naruto said, looking at Itachi, "See ya."

"See you later." Itachi said, as they both split up.

Naruto opened the door to his parents' home, now his, to see two kids fighting over a book, it was Icha Icha, limited gold edition that 'Raiya-ji sent him.

"WAAAAAH! Give me that! Babies aren't supposed to read that!" Naruto exclaimed, snatching the book away from the kids.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA…" The kids cried.

Kakashi came in, with a infuriating eye smile.

"Hello, Naruto, welcome to your personal hell for the next eight months…"

"You said five earlier…" Naruto began.

"Oh, guess what, They decided that the Hyuga complex was too unsafe for_ two_ pregnant woman…"

'Why in the god…" Naruto began, but realized that there were Children then and tried again, "…world is everyone getting pregnant? What is this wabbit season for Ninja?"

"I don't know, some theories include a village wide or…multiple people hugging passionately at the same time in the presence of more people, a ninja passionately hugging calendar and more…" Kakashi replied.

"We can't curse in our own house, great…" Naruto said.

"As I said, welcome to your personal hell for the next eight months…"

"Fu…n" Naruto said, "So, When are we going to get our forehead protectors?"

"You're on probation, you'll be monitored by your Jonin-sensei…"

"Who is pregnant..."

Kakashi blinked.

"How did…when did…never mind, though that explains the previous scream."

"…Who will then report if you're competent and then Hokage-sama will give you the headbands."

"Meh, so we're basically just academy students who don't have to go to school."

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"Boring."

"Meh, beats sitting in a room al day."

"That's better than doing D-ranks."

Kakashi considered for a while and nodded "Yeah, nothing is worse than D-ranks, especially the ones with the cat…." Kakashi shivered.

"It can't be that bad…" Naruto said.

Kakashi frowned "You'll see…" he said before putting on a small apron.

Naruto walked down to the Kitchen.

"We need to cook for eight people, get to work."

Naruto sighed and put on a large Apron.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto ran after the Hyuga heiress, she had taken one of his Icha Icha books and was running around the house, giggling like crazy.

"Give that back you little brat or I'm going to hang you upside down and eat all the candy in the house! RAWR!" Naruto shouted.

The child screamed and dropped the book and ran faster than ever.

"Finally…" Naruto said, before placing the book in his bag and jumping out a window out into the street and ran to the academy.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into a brat and I had to protect her from a great evil but she wanted to keep it, so I had to play the bad guy and scare her away from the Icha…" Naruto said.

"You gave a child porn!" Rin shouted.

"No, She stole it from me!" Naruto protested.

'Naruto is a child too…' Haruka tried, 'what is he doing with porn?'

"We stopped considering him as a child after he threw a kunai straight to Obito's family jewels on the first try…" Rin stated, as Itachi flinched.

"I remember that, he was in the hospital for a month …"

"Meh, forget that, today we're going to catch a cat…"

Half an hour later, Naruto was plotting ways to kill a cat, while Itachi was working ways to skin it and Haruka was looking up recipes to cook one, it was teamwork, and that cat had scratched their faces too many times.

"Target sighted 300 clicks away…" Rin said through the wire.

"On it." Naruto echoed with Itachi, as Haruka tapped once.

"Weasel in position."

"Mouse in position.''

Haruka tapped twice.

"Move in." Rin ordered.

Naruto jumped at the cat and caught it, Itachi wound it in Ninja wire and gave it to Haruka.

Haruka then proceeded to make a fire and place the screaming cat over it.

The cat proceeded to wail, as Naruto flinched.

"Confirm target." Rin said.

"Target has a red ribbon on its ear." Itachi confirmed.

Haruka took the cat away from the fire and pointed it to Naruto.

"Look, Tora, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which would you prefer?" Naruto tried.

Tora scratched Naruto's face.

Naruto took the cat from Haruka and placed it over the fire.

The cat yowled in fright.

"I'll ask again, easy way or hard way…"

The cat nodded frantically.

"Good, now, we will propose an agreement, we will give you placed to hide that other people can't get in, instead, you let us return you to your owner three hours after we get assigned your mission, do you understand?" Naruto asked.

Tora nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to place you down and you're going to follow us."

Tora nodded as Naruto slowly placed him down.

Tora licked his paw and waited for further instruction.

"Okay, now we have two and a half hours that we can use to train, come on Tora, to your new secret base.

The next hour and a half was spent by Itachi practicing **Katon** Jutsu, Naruto practicing his writing, supposedly Kakashi had promised to start him up on seals soon, and the idea of blowing things up with a flick of his finger sounded cool.

Haruka however spent the time reading a medical book that Rin had given all three of them, Itachi had put it into his bag, while Naruto had already read it.

The next hour however was spent sparing, it was a three-way spar, Itachi usually got the upper hand in the start with his **Genjutsu**, immobilizing Naruto for a while, as he fought with Haruka, who took him out quite easily with her** Jyuu-ken****(Gentle fist)**, however, Naruto always had a plan, and usually he took out Haruka at the end with a trap or an extremely sneaky move.

Sometimes Haruka wondered if Naruto was a Nara, it was extremely unlikely though, because Nara were usually very lazy, and Naruto, was a bit…hyper, sometimes too Hyper…

She watched Naruto climb a tree on his hands.

Definitely too hyper sometimes, but that was to be expected for someone his age.

Later that day, all three of them covered in bruises handed over Tora to the mission department, who then called in the Daimyo's wife, she was a fairly attractive woman, but she seemed to be gaining weight quite rapidly…

"TORA-CHAN!" She squealed.

Naruto made a decision to leave the room at that moment, because if there was one thing that he hated the most was loud noises, and the woman was making the loudest of noises.

As Naruto walked out the door he ran into one of the sannin, it wasn't Jiraya, it was Orochimaru.

"Hello, Orochimaru-sama." Naruto greeted, politely.

Orochimaru looked at him a minute before smiling "Kukuku, You must be Naruto…You know, you're quite small to be a Ninja, but size usually doesn't matter…"

"No, it usually doesn't sir…"

"Well…goodbye Naruto-kun, I hope we meet again." Orochimaru greeted before handing Naruto a piece of paper discreetly and walked away some distance, before Naruto called.

"You know, I know what you're planning, but I'm usually a hundred steps before anyone, and, well, I already know, both about it and what's inside it…"

Orochimaru smiled , but Naruto couldn't see it.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Orochimaru asked.

"I've planned out something that will make the coward wish he was in hell…" Naruto said menacingly.

"Who else knows?" Orochimaru asked.

"Kashi-nii."

"I see..."

"I also know that you're monitoring me, but just so you know, the reports are wrong, about me and my entire team…"

"How different are you from those reports?"

"As I said, I'm usually a hundred steps before anyone, check your left kunai pouch."

Orochimaru took out a piece of paper that had an address written on it, he smiled and left.

'He'll get it, but not the others…' Naruto thought, as he left the Hokage's office, as he heard a scream, "TORA!" the Daimyo's wife shouted, as the cat ran past Naruto into the streets.

Naruto sighed and walked home.

"NAWUTO! PLAY WEITH US!" Hyuga Neji shouted as Naruto walked into his house.

Naruto sighed again.

"Not today Neji, I have something that I have to attend to…" Naruto said, as he walked past him and went straight into the basement.

Neji looked sad, but immediately cheered up as Hinata walked up to him.

Naruto pulled up a chair that was quite large for him, but that was fixed with some cushions.

Naruto then took out a notebook and started working on a seal.

What many people didn't know was that **Fuinjutsu **was the first thing that Kakashi had taught him, and he was quite advanced, well, five levels in one and a half years was quite the record supposedly, it was much higher than the Uzumaki average, however, the only thing that interested him ever so slightly about that was his heritage.

It took Naruto half an hour to finish the seal he was working on.

Kakashi walked in with Naruto's dinner.

"Orochimaru made contact, the trap has been sprung…I wouldn't mind if you'd cover for me…"

"Meh, not much of a problem…are you sure you can handle it? After last time?" Kakashi asked.

"It won't matter, they're not going to die, and he's probably going to send the new untrained recruits, so everything will be fine, though he might send a trained one…that will be interesting…."

"I see, Naruto, you know the plan I suppose?"

"I know, Kashi-nii, I made it."

Naruto sneaked out of his own house that night, though he did a sloppy job, which was however, intended.

He rushed across the pitch-black streets of Konoha, there were no lights when Konoha was created, and for some reason, there were none installed yet, a time where science revolutionized everything.

Naruto walked into the Uzumaki temple of masks, though the masks there were fake, he had made sure of that, the Hokage was an idiot, he had left nearly thirty god level **Fuinjutsu** artifacts out in the open for everyone to use…

Naruto walked around the place as if waiting, until he made sure everything was ready.

Orochimaru walked in, and greeted Naruto, who took out a scroll.

"I have it right here." Naruto said, handing it over to Orochimaru.

Then, suddenly, Orochimaru turned into a Ninja dressed in black, who then disappeared immediately, but not before signaling to his subordinate.

"Let's leave, the mission objective is complete."

They were the worst Ninja he had ever seen.

Then, another black figure appeared and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, 'Naruto' smiled and puffed out of existence.

Quite some distance away, four Ninja dressed in black regrouped.

"All here?" The leader asked.

The three others nodded, before one of them made a rat sign.

"**Fuinjutsu: Wana fuin denki no kessoku ****(sealing technique: Trap seal electric binding)**"

"Tenzo! What the hell are you doing?" a masked nin shouted, only to be cut off by chains that constricted him and shocked him.

"Like it?" Kakashi asked, taking off his **Henge **"Does exactly what the name suggests, shocks the bloody hell out of someone, and I wouldn't worry about Tenzo or your other recruits, but you on the other hand are going to die."

Kakashi then put a kunai through his throat.

Blood gushed out from the wound, soaking the nin's mask and clothes red, it sprayed across Kakashi's face, dying it red.

Kakashi paused for a moment, and as if it was nothing but a minor setback, he took out the other two nin with a punch to the throat.

"Hm, let's see, any evidence? Aha, an order from the devil himself, how convenient, and the other two?" Kakashi questioned before removing the masks of the two.

"I see, new recruits, I have to say, this is perfect…"

"Actually, it's more than perfect, we have the wood user…and by the look of things, an Urahara? That is better that anything I've ever planned, that man surely is the biggest idiot I've ever seen, it's that or he's plotting something, it'd be better if we go with the latter…"

Naruto droned off, Kakashi sighed, sometimes he wondered if he did the right thing introducing Naruto to this profession at such an early age.

"And what do we have here? An Yamanaka, a girl too, quite young too that is, well isn't that fancy I bet that the child protection board would love to hear about this…"

The Yamanaka slowly began to stir and frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, or as you may know, the demon child, hell spawn, the prankster, the less popular the third devil, or the commonly used Kyubi brat, however you see it, I'm the head of the Uzumaki clan, heir to the Senju clan, son of the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina, and now I offer you a choice, join me or go back to your boss and tell him why you failed."

"Where's Tenzo?" the child asked.

"I see, I should have known not to misunderstand the ability to speak to be the ability to comprehend things…"

"I wouldn't worry about that, the old chap seems pretty understand about the situation…"

"He will torture us, he won't kill us, he'll make sure that we live, we accept." Tenzo said.

"Well, you seem to be quite reasonable, then the first thing that we need to do is remove the seals on your tongues...that should be quite easy…Hey look a raven flying backwards…" Naruto said.

"What where?" Tenzo asked Kakashi quickly slapped a seal on his back and Naruto made a rat sign and poured a liquid down Tenzo's throat.

Tenzo choked for a while before retching out his stomach out.

"There, try saying his name." Naruto said.

"Danzo is an idiot, hey, nothing happened, Danzo is a useless piece of shit, he is a mother…" Kakashi cut him off by putting a hand above his mouth.

"Careful now, there are children here…"

Tenzo rolled his eyes.

The girl looked at Naruto.

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked.

"No, not really, not if you drink this…" Naruto said, handing her a bottle of some liquid.

The girl took it and had a sip, then Naruto gave her a seal tag to hold, then she vomited everything out the passed out.

"So, there were multiple seals on her? were they to stop her from making mental contact with the outside world, interesting…"

"What about Nezumi?" Tenzo asked.

"Meh, he's an Urahara, just contact with the ink bottle would drain all the ink they have on them , even if the ink is blood, just make him touch mine…" Naruto said, as he picked up Nezumi's hand and made him touch the ink container that he always carried around.

Nezumi woke with a start.

"What happened?" He asked, before passing out.

"That boy has a weak constitution, I mean, the child woke up before him…"

"That's how an Urahara is supposed to be, weak bodies with an excellent creativity…the old bastard almost made him lose his best weapon just so that he could make a good weapon."

"Tenzo senpai, what's going on?" The boy asked.

"Well, how do I explain this, according to Danzo, you're dead, but, you will live, but for that you need to stay quiet…" Naruto said.

"I will never betray Danzo-sama!" Nezumi shouted

"Seriously, the child has a better sense that you…"

Naruto knocked him out and nodded to Kakashi.

"Let's get going, we have to get in before dawn…"

"Get in where?" Tenzo asked.

Kakashi picked up the little girl, while Naruto held Nezumi by the collar.

"You're new home for quite a while, well at least until we cut off all of Danzo's ties…"

"Eh?" Tenzo asked.

Naruto sighed, and then held Tenzo by the arm and **Shunshin**ed away.

Naruto and the others arrived at the basement.

"Like it? That's my new calling seal, it stores up your chakra and pulses it out, a bit like **shunshin**, but, it allows you to pinpoint where you want to go and the best way to do so…" Naruto said, as he turned around to see four puking people.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well, I still have to fix the group travelling feature…"

"So, where are we?" Tenzo asked.

"The Yondaime's house, currently, it's under my name, Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto, heir to three bloodline clans, the village pariah…" Naruto went on, but Tenzo interrupted him.

"Err, you already told us all that.."

"Oh, did I? well, never mind then, well anyway, this is the Yondaime's house, you are free to do whatever you want during the night, but don't get spotted by the Hyuga clan in the morning and the library is off limits, and while you can't really use it, the Urahara can, so be careful…"

"Oh, there are three rooms down in the lower basement bunker, you can sleep there, you can't leave the house and well, I suppose that's it…well, see you in the morning…"

The Urahara scowled.

Tenzo bowed and the little girl followed his example.

After making sure that Naruto an Kakashi had left, Nezumi turned to Tenzo.

"Senpai, let's take everything here and leave, Danzo-sama will be willing to overlook our failure…"

"No, we are not going back to that bastard, these people have freed us from this curse and you would betray them?"

"We are born to serve Konoha isn't that what we should be doing? We don't have time to think about yourself…"

"You don't know how wrong you are Urahara…" Naruto said, from a corner.

"How, how did you?" Tenzo asked, genuine surprise filling his face.

Naruto threw a scroll to Nezumi.

"You want to leave don't you? Well, that scroll contains information Danzo would kill for…and something else that might interest you…have you ever wondered who you are Nezumi? Wouldn't you like to know? Well, I give you a choice…" Naruto said, smiling.

Nezumi stared at him, face filled with rage.

"That scroll, has what you seek, Nezumi, I give you until tomorrow morning to decide, will you give up your only chance to wisdom to serve someone to who you are nothing but a kunai to be used or will you succumb to your desire to learn? We will see…" Naruto said, and the disappeared.

Nezumi looked at the scroll.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Are you sure you did the right thing Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, everything has been going according to plan…"

You see, Naruto had a master plan, the first step was to release the Urahara under Danzo, he had stalked the boy, getting into the ROOT headquarters was quite easy, Security was lax and there were a lot less operatives in Konoha.

It made it easier for Naruto to get the information he wanted, and that was what was in it, information about Nezumi or rather, Nezumi Urahara, his adopted brother and the planned 'test' they had to undergo, in which only one of them could survive.

There was also the details about who the Urahara truly were and the Uzumaki-Urahara massacre…

Only he and Nagato-san were left and Nagato-san couldn't do anything because he was blind and well, the eyes had a huge toll on him, he couldn't even walk anymore…it wasn't long before he died…

He also had a personal vendetta against the masked man, he was pretty sure the Kyubi did too.

Naruto was staring at the ceiling of the room when Nezumi burst in.

"What the hell is this! These are lies, I refuse to believe them, Danzo-sama would never do such a thing!" He had tears streaming down his face.

"Ask Tenzo, he had to do it, I know that you trust him…"

"I did…"

"Oh, well that clears it I suppose…" Naruto said sitting up.

"But Danzo-sama he said he took me in when I was a child, that I had great potential in me, he wouldn't have lied…"

"He wasn't wrong, you have great potential, and he did take you, from your mother…"

"My mother?"

"What are you a child? Don't you know that babies come from mother's wombs or do you still believe they come from storks? Well anyway, page 37 of the report."

Nezumi took out the paper in the file and read it out loud.

"Subject Urahara has successfully undergone the third stage of the conditioning program, he has taken his first kill, the victim, Urahara Hiori."

"Now go to your biological details report."

"Subject Urahara, Code name Nezumi, blood group O-, biological father unknown, biological mother…Ura…Ura…Urahara…Hi…Hiori…" Nezumi collapsed, down into the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"I…killed…I…I…killed my own mother…"

"Oh, did you not notice the biological father unknown detail? She was probably made into a walking whorehouse…she must have suffered badly, do you still want to work for Danzo?" Naruto asked.

Nezumi was sitting down broken.

"Well, do you remember killing her?" Naruto asked.

Nezumi didn't answer.

Naruto stood and walked over to him.

"Well, try to, I'm pretty sure that she was happy that her miserable short life was ended in the hands of her own son honorably rather than raped to death…did you know that she was five when they killed her parents? The perfect age to still remember everything and yet be unable to do anything…

Naruto couldn't see Nezumi's eyes anymore.

"well, anyway, it's better if you go to bed now and give it more thought, after all, you have a decision to make…" Naruto said, as he went to open the handle on the door.

"Wait…" Nezumi called.

Naruto smiled.

"I'll give you my decision now…"

Naruto's smile got wider.

"I heir to the Urahara clan, legitimate or illegitimate, shall serve you, Uzumaki-sama and your heirs till my death and so shall my heirs till the end of time."

"You've got no need to say that Nezumi, as long as you don't support that old bastard, you have no need to say that, we are equals, I don't need a servant, I need a friend with who I can plot the murder of an old man…

Nezumi stood up, wiped his tears and smiled.

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

"You don't need to call me that, I'm just Naruto."

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-sama."

'I think the plan has worked too well…' Naruto thought.

"Well, anyway, you need a name, so do the other two, well, I'd suggest you go to sleep, we've a long day tomorrow, regarding your schedules.

"Hai Naruto-sama" Nezumi said, before leaving the room.

Naruto could sense his emotions, they were fierce and loyal.

Naruto sighed and left the room to get some fresh air.

Sitting on top of the roof, Naruto gazed at the stars.

He didn't like manipulating people, even though it came easy to him, in this case, all it took was revealing some already existing information in the right order, Nezumi was the kind of person who held a grudge and never forgot those who helped him, he had assumed the geezer had saved him and given him a purpose….

But when he found out that he actually paid a price for something that was forced on him, he lashed out and decided that he didn't want to pay anymore, he went to the only person he knew who would fight against Danzo…

The enemy of my enemy is my friend as they say…

Naruto liked looking at the stars, he wished he could be one sometimes, up in the skies, shining bright, but that was what childishness he had left speaking…

Naruto woke up sneezing.

He had spent the entire night out in the cold, his body was still that of a child, sometimes he wished he could grow up faster.

Naruto jumped down into his room, took a bath with duck-san and got dressed up and left the room.

He was greeted by a good smell, it was five in the morning, normally no one would be awake by now…

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see the Hyuga clan head's wife cooking up something.

Naruto hadn't bothered to learn her name, it didn't matter to him anyway…

Naruto alerted her to his presence.

"May I ask what you are doing Hyuga-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, well, you see, I had this craving for eggplant soup and well, I thought that I could make some…"

"Did someone say eggplant?" Kakashi asked, popping out of nowhere, drenched in blood.

The Hyuga clan head's wife let out a shrill scream and fainted.

Naruto caught her before she fell down.

"You should have cleaned yourself before you came in…" Naruto said.

"Meh…" Kakashi said.

"Well, go clean up, the floor is now drenched in blood, I'll finish up her eggplant soup, it's the least I can do." Naruto said before turning and placing the pregnant woman in a chair and tending to the soup.

Kakashi left leaving a trail of blood, took a quick shower and proceeded to clean up the blood with a mop.

Naruto left for training ground five at five thirty.

When he reached there, Itachi and Haruka were already sparring.

Naruto walked up to them and they stopped fighting.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, I had to cook for a faint hearted pregnant woman after an idiot scared her and made her faint."

"You are not late, we are simply early because I heard that Gai was going to show up here, so that we could get our practice and run." Itachi said.

"Oh…" Naruto said.

A loud 'Yosh' could be heard nearby and the ground rumbled.

"Run." Naruto said, as he looked to the direction of the voice, but he was too late, as a green blur shot into the field, there was a green thing that was latched on to the blur.

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL'S MINI ME! MEET YOUR COUNTERPART! GAI THE SECOND!"

"I'm Rock Lee nice to meetcha!"

"It seems we are too late, fishcake, an innocent has been caught into the trap of the spandex…"

The child dressed in spandex had snot running down his nose.

"Oh, gods what have we bought upon this world…" Naruto said, looking at the bowl cut hair.

"So, Gai-san, where did you get him?" Itachi asked.

"I FOUND HIM AS HE TRAINED TO PROVE THAT EVEN THOUGH HE CAN'T USE CHAKRA HE COULD BE AN EXCELLENT NINJA!"

'Isn't that child abduction?' Haruka signed.

Naruto nodded.

"Ne, Gai-san, you can't do that, as Haruka said, it's child abduction and well, you could get your Ninja license revoked for that…"

"Huh?"

"You technically abducted him, and that means, that you have committed a crime, return him back to where you found him otherwise the child protection service will take you in…" Itachi explained.

"But his flame of youth must not be quenched!" Gai argued.

"Do it legally next time, get a permission slip from the hokage to take on an apprentice…" Naruto advised as team five went back to their business and Gai took off.

'That was a bit disturbing…' Haruka signed.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything…" Itachi said, dragging Naruto by the ear as he tried to run away.

'So, where's our sensei?' Haruka signed.

Itachi gave her a piece of paper.

"We're supposed to follow the schedule, I don't know where she is though."

"She's up in that tree trying to be all sneaky, jump." Naruto said as team five jumped to dodge three shuriken coming their way.

'So, capture Tora, train, fight and go home?' Haruka asked.

"Yes…" Itachi replied.

"Man, this is going to be boring." Naruto said.

"Read the fine print." Itachi replied.

"Do all this while she hunts us?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded.

"I have changed my mind, this is going to suck…"

Half an hour later, after having found Tora and getting back to training ground five, Naruto, Itachi and Haruka were greeted by three scrolls piled on each other on top of each other.

Naruto walked up to them and ripped them to shreds.

'Why would you do that!' Haruka signed.

Itachi took a closer look, there were multiple red-bordered pieces of paper floating around.

"**Kibaku fuda**…" He stated.

Naruto nodded "Rin-nee has done this to me countless times, first rule of Ninja never accept information from an unknown source."

Rin threw scrolls at team five, which all of them caught.

Rin threw another trio of scrolls at them, which they didn't anticipate and hit them straight to the face, knocking them down.

Naruto sat up after a few minutes.

"God I hate it when she does that…"

Haruka sat up a few seconds after that, though Itachi was out of it.

"Pathetic…" Naruto said, looking at Itachi, mockingly.

Haruka blinked.

"He did that to me when I couldn't get the Kunai from his hand, so I paid back the favor." Naruto answered the unasked question.

Itachi hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, you teme weasel! I knew you were awake you idiot…"

"Shut up Fishcake." Itachi stated.

"Ha, don't you know any cusses Itachi-chan? Are you too innocent for them or did your mommy tell you not to cuss?" Naruto asked, emulating the voice of a baby.

"That's it you me now!" Itachi said, getting into a fighting stance.

Haruka hit both of them in the stomach.

Both the boys kneeled in pain.

'Remember boys, fighting comes after training…' Haruka signed.

"I think I hate the entirety of the female species…" Naruto said, before being knocked out by a kick to the face.

Another half an hour later, Naruto sat down looking at the scrolls that Rin had thrown at him, one of them was a jutsu and the other was a book on literature, literature of all things…he'd have at least been okay with it if the jutsu she gave him was useful, but no it had to be the most useless thing in the world, it was more useless to him than anyone…

"**Katon: Bakufu ****(Fire release: explosion)**" Naruto sighed, it was the most useless thing for a Fuinjutsu specialist, or any ninja for that matter, it made a small explosion and drew the attention of every enemy in the area, extremely easy to dodge too.

"Hey Itachi, want to switch?" Naruto asked.

"What did you get?" Itachi asked.

"Explosion, what about you?"

"An useless doton jutsu that makes campfire pits…" Itachi said.

"What about you Haruka?" Naruto asked.

'The academy taijutsu style…' Haruka signed, visibly angry 'What about the books? I have cooking and sewing for beginners…'

"The life and death of bear hunter Nobita…" Naruto said.

"I have a Manga called 'Nobody knows why a dragon lays eggs instead of giving birth except sumo-kun and his two best friends' it is the worst thing I have ever read…" Itachi said.

"Where did she even get a Manga with that big of a title?" Naruto asked.

'Fight?' Haruka signed.

"Fight…" Naruto and Itachi agreed.

"Oh…you're all done training?" Rin asked dropping in.

"Huh?" Itachi asked.

"Well, today, you're going to fight me…" Rin continued.

Haruka blinked.

"…All three at the same time, consider this as a teamwork exercise…" Rin said.

"Ah…" Naruto said, as if gaining some sort of clarity from this situation.

"…And your time starts now!" Rin said, throwing Kunai at high speeds.

Team 5 evaded the Kunai barely, one of them grazed Naruto's cheek.

"I see, you can dodge that, well what about this?" Rin asked, throwing Shuriken at even higher speeds, it felt like air was splitting before them.

Itachi took out a kunai too late, as the Shuriken hit them, missing critical points.

"Did I mention that she has a sadistic streak?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have time to chat children…" Rin said, appearing behind them "**Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu**!" Rin shouted, as she formed the Tora seal and shot out a ball of flame

* * *

**Foot notes:**

**-Haruka Hyuga is an OC and no, not a love interest for the protagonist.**

**-Rin is 18, I did the math, don't worry.**

**-Obito is tobi, I know that, but I meant that in a figurative sense, you know, how everyone thought that he was dead, I'm pretty sure you already knew all of that.**

**AN: Be afraid of the cliffhanger of a story that is probably going to die in new because the author didn't update for two months, I'm sorry if there are any readers out there…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I suppose I have to say that I don't own Naruto?**

* * *

**Naruto**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 4: This is hell.**

"**Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu**!"

"**Suiton: Teppodama!****(water release: water bullet)**" Itachi shouted, as he shot out a bullet of water.

Rin smirked.

"Oh, water style jutsu, from a clan of pyromaniacs…how interesting…" Rin said.

The water put out the fire, creating steam.

When the steam cleared, team five was gone.

Rin smirked and looked around, they were well hidden for a team of supposedly inexperienced genin.

Naruto breathed heavily, the group **shunshin** took a slight toll on him because he had to do it quickly.

"What is she trying to do?" Itachi asked.

'I think she's testing if we're actually just normal genin or if we're hiding something…' Haruka signed.

"Well, shit, we're pretty much screwed, she isn't holding back, not one bit…" Naruto said, as he looked at where Rin was looking around.

"We need a plan…" Itachi started.

"SHE'S COMING!" Naruto warned, as they jumped away when Rin slashed at them with her kunai, cutting the tree in half.

"You can't hide…" Rin said, smiling, as she threw a Kunai.

"**Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu** **(Kunai shadow clone jutsu)**"

The single kunai turned into hundreds of Kunai.

"**Hakke Sho: Kaiten**** (eight trigrams: rotation)**" Haruka shouted, as a ball of pure chakra appeared around team five, the Kunai were thrown off and dispelled.

Naruto healed Itachi and Haruka during the slight time gap they had.

"Oh, a Hyuga main clan jutsu in the hands of a branch member, wouldn't the elders love to know about this…" Rin said, as Haruka glared.

Naruto shot forward as soon as he spotted Rin and tried to put a Kunai in her shoulder, but was thrown away.

"**Hakke Sanjuni sho**** (Eight trigrams thirty two palms)**" Haruka said, as she shot forward, landing three hits of the thirty two.

Rin stood up and brushed of the attack, but was surprised by Itachi who swept her off her feet.

Naruto then made the rat hand seal.

"**Fuinjutsu: Kessoku no fuin** **(sealing technique: Binding seal)**"

Chains of Chakra caught Rin.

Team five fell down panting.

"Oh shit…" Naruto said after a while.

'What?' Haruka asked.

"She's pregnant…Obito-nii is going to kill us…" Itachi said.

"You're Damn right I'm gonna, Rin-chan asked me to bring you three lunches, and I'm pretty sure you'd very much like a knuckle sandwich…" Obito said, from behind Itachi.

Team five did the sane thing and ran.

You see, while Rin was an average jonin, Obito and Kakashi were given S-rank bounty in multiple ninja villages, while Rin was stronger than both of them, she didn't go out in the field often due to her being a medic nin, also, she didn't do that well against multiple enemies…

The Rin that Naruto had captured went up in smoke, as the original dropped down and took the Bento that Obito had dropped.

"AH, onigiri!" Rin squealed, as she stuffed it in her mouth.

Team five ran all across Konoha, as they dodged jutsu after jutsu from the angry Uchiha before getting back to training ground five, only to see Rin eating their food.

Naruto stopped and glared.

"What you brats? I have a team work exercise for you…" Rin said, as she made a clone.

Naruto scowled as The Rin clone dragged them away.

"In you go!" the Rin clone said, as she threw the three genin in.

Naruto glared at Rin.

"I know you guys won't tell me anything…but you're teammates now, and teammates don't hide things from each other, Naruto, I feel betrayed tha you and Kakashi didn't tell me or Obito anything…" Rin said, her back turned.

"It's so that you won't interfere, what we're doing might as well lock us up at best, I know that they won't exile us…but I don't know what they would do to you and Obito-nii, you don't want any part in this…none of you do…" Naruto said.

"OFCOURSE I HAVE A PART IN THIS! I'M YOUR ONEE-CHAN YOU DOLT!" Rin shouted.

Naruto looked away.

"That's exactly why…I didn't want Kashi-nii involved either, but he found out before me…"

"You know what, forget it, two hours, get to know each other…" Rin said, closing the door.

"So…how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Itachi asked.

'How about names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams?' Haruka suggested, 'I'll go first, I'm Hyuga Haruka, I like sweets and my mother, I don't like arrogant assholes who think they can lord over people, I hate people who think that I'm a burden, my hobbies are annoying people and sketching, my dream is to one day put the caged bird seal on all the Hyuga elders and make them my slaves…' Haruka signed, gleefully at the end.

"I'll go next…" Itachi said, a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, I like my little brother and pocky, I don't like war, I hate warmongers, my hobby is reading, my dream is to achieve peace."

"I suppose it's my turn…" Naruto said, as he sighed.

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, please don't tell that outside, I already have enough people trying to kill me, I like Ramen and Kashi-nii, I don't like idiots, I hate morons, I hate old idiots who think they can get away with anything, my hobby, well, if you count training and plotting the best way to avoid a civil war…" Naruto began.

Itachi and Haruka shook their heads.

'Both of us already do those in one way or other, anything else?' Haruka asked.

"…I suppose I don't have one, a dream? Well, I suppose I want well, that is not a dream, that is what I'm supposed to do, well, I guess I don't have a dream?" Naruto asked.

Haruka shook her head.

'And I thought that Itachi was the one messed up in the head…' She signed.

"Well, how about we go on with history and Skeletons in the closet?" Itachi asked.

"I'll go first, My mom, Uzumaki Kushina, had the Kyubi sealed inside her, and then some stupid ass dude came and opened the seal on the day I was born, my Dad, The Yondaime sealed it inside me and sent the key to my uncle, by calling the Shinigami, who for some screwed up reason touched me and now I can't get rid of his horrifying form from my head, oh, and that's not the end of it, there is this crippled old man who killed my entire family save my mother and uncle, and he got off scot free, so I'm going to make sure he pays the price…" Haruka and Itachi stared.

"…Well, I suppose Skeletons, well, I've seen people die, I've met the Kyubi, rather peculiar fellow that one, I've manipulated a lot of people to do my bidding, the Hyuga main branch brat her mother, cousin and his mother are at my house, and I'm this close from killing them, oh and I also have a teen, and two children in my basement after I rescued them from the crippled old man…"

Haruka and Itachi blinked.

'I suppose I'll go next, my father died after a Hyuga elder tried to make him lick his feet and he refused, so the bastard activated the seal and killed him, so, everyone bullies my mother and I, they've tried killing us too, but well, my mother is sharper than the Hyuga matron…' Haruka signed.

'…Skeletons…well, I beat up everyone who tried something in the night, I also sometimes ignore the Hyuga elders and then proceed to throw them into a well.'

Itachi sighed.

"I suppose it's my turn, I lost my original team, the entire Uchiha clan is struggling to maintain some sort of compromise with Konoha and the elders are trying to make me a weapon for the clan, skeletons? Well, I've seen the horrors of war, I've killed, and I buried a bunch of clan elders in the middle of the forest…"

"I think since we're actually competing to see who is the closest off the screw, let's go with strengths, weaknesses and what you want to learn in the future, I'll start, I'm okay with fuinjutsu, I'm good at sensing things, there is a high chance that I have multiple bloodlines, I'm moderate at Iryojutsu and I have a rather large Chakra capacity, weaknesses, I have a thing for women with weird hair colors, that and my inability to understand social situations, I have zero people skills as a good old Ramen stand owner said." Naruto finished.

"Okay, but those aren't weaknesses, but whatever, I'm good at Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, I can use the **Sharingan** and I have a good amount of jutsu, Weaknesses, my little brother and my social anxiety." Itachi said.

'Okay, so my turn, I'm good at taijutsu, not just my clan style, I have the **Byakugan** and I'm good with a kunai, my weaknesses are puppies and idiots…' Haruka signed.

"Idiots?" Naruto asked, confused.

Haruka blushed and looked away.

Naruto shook his head.

"So, what next?" Itachi asked.

Team five sat in silence.

"Uh, what do people talk about anyway?" Naruto asked.

"If we knew we wouldn't be in this situation…" Itachi said.

The remaining one and a half hours were spent in silence.

"So, brats, you done?" Rin asked, as she opened the door, to see all three of them minding their own businesses.

'Great, now the only way to do something is trauma, which is near impossible with this trio…'

"ALRIGHT BRATS! LINE UP!" Rin shouted, as team five lined up before her.

Rin slapped a pair of Handcuffs onto them.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"Do I want to know where these came from?" Itachi asked.

'What do you plan to achieve with this?' Haruka signed.

"Listen up well, the handcuffs will stay until the end of the week, I don't care what you guys plan out, but those things stay on all the time, now, get lost, I'll see you tomorrow at training." Rin said before disappearing.

Naruto was stuck in the middle with Haruka to his right and Itachi to his left.

"Well, there are multiple problems to this…how the fuck am I supposed to use the shower?" Naruto asked.

'I'm a girl you idiot, think about me!' Haruka signed, which had Naruto lift his right hand up and down.

"There is also the problem about sleeping arrangements…" Itachi said.

'Okay, Naruto, Itachi, how old are you two?' Haruka signed.

"I'm three, I think, I don't count my age exactly…"

"I'm eight and a half." Itachi said.

'I don't mind sleeping with Naruto…' Haruka signed quickly.

After an uncomfortable session explaining to Itachi and Haruka's mothers why their child wouldn't be coming home, and an even more uncomfortable session explaining to Kakashi that they had three more guests, who had to explain the situation to the Hyuga clan.

Kakashi explaining it to the Hyuga clan was actually amusing though.

Which became much less amusing after the two brats wanted to sleep with the Onee-chan and the Onii-sans and the parents agreed if Kakashi permitted, which he gladly did, even if it was only to spite Naruto.

That night, Naruto couldn't sleep, his **Kage Bunshin**** (Shadow clone) **was busy taking care of his housemates downstairs, while there were four bodies stockpiled over him, Itachi was to his left, crushing his left arm in a bear hug, while Haruka was hugging him like a plush toy, the boy brat was on his stomach while the girl brat was on his face.

"This is hell…" Naruto said, as the girl brat put her foot over Naruto's mouth.

The next morning Naruto walked out, dragged by Haruka and Itachi, looking like he had seen hell.

"Here Naruto, have some coffee…" Kakashi said.

"You know I Can't drink that Kashi-nii…" Naruto said, glaring.

"Why not?" Itachi questioned.

"The last time I ate sugar and caffeine, I almost blew up half of Konoha…" Naruto said.

"Your meds Naruto…" Kakashi said, placing a bottle in front of him, as he himself took some pills, hiding it deftly, without revealing his face, and then drank water through the mask.

Now that Itachi noticed it, he hadn't seen what Kakashi really looked like…

Itachi turned to Naruto to see him already drinking water.

He had only seen Naruto's face four or five times, the last time he saw it was on the first day of the academy

These guys were seriously trained…Naruto was still learning though…

Kakashi then waved and disappeared.

Naruto shook his head and stood up.

'What were the meds for?' Haruka asked.

"Oh, it was for regulating my Chakra from overflowing…" Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, you know, Kyubi and all…" Naruto said, "If I didn't take these, I'd have probably blown up half of Konoha with chakra overload…and mutated most of the animals into monsters…"

Itachi blinked.

"Come to think of it, you didn't react much when I told you about it before…" Naruto questioned.

"We already knew…" Itachi said.

"Oh…that's good, any hard feelings?" Naruto asked.

'No, we don't care about the huge ball of fur in your stomach.' Haruka signed.

"So, what now?" Itachi asked, "It's four in the morning, what are we going to do now?"

"Train…" Naruto said.

"Oh, well, breakfast at my house then." Itachi said, as he too stood up.

The week couldn't end any sooner was the thought on Naruto's mind as Rin easily batted them away, every time they attacked, Rin would just throw one of them away and the other two would follow.

Itachi couldn't form any hand signs, as Rin would notice it immediately and attack Naruto, breaking his concentration.

Haruka couldn't attack as if she rushed towards Rin. The other two would trip and drag her back.

Naruto couldn't do anything, as the other two were always pulling him to the left or the right.

"Well, if you three can't even get a scratch on me, then you're going to be on probation forever." Rin taunted.

"We need a plan of attack…" Itachi said.

'Defending is much easier…' Haruka signed.

"How exactly are we supposed to do either of those?" Naruto asked.

"Are you going to talk or fight?" Rin asked, throwing Kunai.

Naruto jumped up to dodge it.

Rin rushed at the three of them and knocked all three of them to their butts.

"Well, I suppose that one week was too short of a time for you guys to get used to each other, let's take a break and then have a go at it after lunch…" Rin said, as she spotted Obito.

Team five sighed, as they saw their sensei walk towards her husband and give him a hug.

Rin then dropped to the ground, a Kunai sticking from her stomach, blood gushing out.

"Rin-nee!" Naruto shouted out in concern.

Rin spat out blood and asked slowly.

"Why…"

"Naruto, is that really?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, that is Obito-nii, no doubt, but I don't get what's going on…" Naruto said.

"Oh, don't worry dear, after all, one can't allow Uchiha blood out of the clan…" Obito said.

His Sharingan was in a weird shape.

"Mangekyo…" Itachi said, as he looked at Obito's eyes.

"Oh, these eyes are really useful, too bad I had to kill Kakashi-teme for this…" Obito said, as he took out a bloody face mask.

Naruto growled.

In the distance, a huge explosion came into view.

"Oh, that should be the Hyuga clan getting blown up, now, the Uchiha will be the only clan with unrivaled doujutsu…" Obito said, smiling, cruelly.

Haruka's eyes burned with rage.

"Oh and Itachi, I'm sorry about you and your brother, you're both going to have to die, I'm pretty sure your mother is already dead…"

That was the last straw.

Team five rushed forward, then stumbled.

"Hahaha hahaha…You can't even walk, and you expect to kill me, that is hilarious…"

Naruto frowned and then held Itachi's hand and then forced it into a hand seal, pouring Chakra through.

Itachi understood what he was doing.

The next hand seal was much more fluid, then two more.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**" Itachi and Naruto said, as they both shot out a ball of fire.

Obito looked at the twin fireballs and then laughed. He used a Suiton jutsu to put it out.

Steam rose from fire meeting water.

Naruto rushed forward, using the steam as a distraction.

Obito got ready to put a Kunai through him.

Then, just a few feet away, Naruto stopped, Haruka shot forward, and used her Jyuken to make Obito's hands and legs immobile, then, Haruka jumped back, allowing Itachi to put a kunai through Obito's heart.

Obito went up in a poof of smoke, and they heard clapping.

"I see you could defeat my clone, but, can you defeat me?" Obito asked, releasing his killing intent.

Team five buckled under the pressure, it was like there was a building on top of them.

Haruka could see herself being killed.

Rin walked up to Obito and hit his head.

Team five blinked.

"Kai." Rin said, as the smoke disappeared and so did the Kunai stuck in Rin's chest.

Naruto looked down to his own chest, there was a seal on there.

"Genjutsu fuin, Kashi-nii's handiwork…" Naruto said, deadpanning.

"I should have expected this, if the Uchiha clan had actually planned something like this, Obito-baka would have killed everyone in the clan…" Itachi said.

Haruka scowled.

"Obito-nii, I'm going back to calling you Obito-baka from now…" Naruto stated, as he got the tag off his chest.

"Hey! It was Rin's idea!" Obito protested.

"Yeah, whatever…" Naruto said, as he drew a swirl on the ground.

"Well, The Hokage said that you guys can now officially be called genin, so I'll go get your headbands and your first C-rank mission…" Rin said, after a while.

"Aren't we supposed to do 12 D-ranks before that?" Itachi asked.

"Nah, the hokage made an exception." Rin replied.

"Mendokuse…" Naruto said, as he started drawing swirls all around him.

"Well, a different jonin and a pair of chunin will be accompanying you on this mission, it's tomorrow, so after the briefing, make sure to get lots of rest…" Rin said, as she disappeared.

'So…where are we going to for the briefing?' Haruka signed.

"The Hokage's office." Obito said, as team five gave him scowls before running off.

"It's not my fault Rin talked me into doing this…" Obito complained, as he drew ovals in the ground.

Naruto sighed for what felt like the millionth time since he graduated, he'd been doing that a lot lately.

The Hokage looked at them, as if judging them.

"Ah, team five, still cuffed I see, do you know why you're being this hard worked?" He asked.

"No." Itachi said, uncomfortably, looking to his side.

"Ah, well, how do I say this…war is coming…" Hiruzen said, gravely.

"We just fought a war…" Naruto shot back, "I mean, it ended just three years ago, why the fuck are we doing this again?"

"Language Naruto…" The hokage ordered.

Naruto pouted.

"Well, how do I say this…the tsuchikage is a greedy bastard."

Team five blinked.

"He seems to be extremely interested in the bloodlines in Konoha, especially the Hyuga and the Uchiha ones…"

Haruka hung her head.

'What do we have to do with this?'

"I'm not finished yet, the Raikage has agreed to peace negotiations, but we're still wary of what they plan to do, Suna seems to be struggling financially and Kiri, well, Kiri is just Kiri…" The Hokage drawled.

'Still don't get what we have to do with this…' Haruka signed.

"Well, we need something to scare off every one…" The Hokage said.

"So, does this have anything to do with the mission in Kiri?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, yes, we found out that there is an A-rank Kumo missing Nin in Kiri, he is also called the earth breaker…" the Hokage said.

Naruto let out a laugh, before covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but who gave him that stupid name…"

"…Naruto, forget it, I want you three to track him down and kill him." the hokage said.

"Just the three of us against an A-rank threat?" Itachi questioned.

"Um, yes…?" the Hokage tried.

'What about the jonin and the two chunin that you promised?' Haruka asked.

"well, that was to reassure your family, you three leave in an hour, nobody can know about where you are going, you have until the chunin exam to finish the mission, and you should be able to participate in the exam, it is in Kumo by the way…" The hokage said.

"So, we have an hour to fix up whatever is left of our schedule…fuck." Naruto said, looking at the Hokage, "so, keys?" Naruto asked, as the Hokage threw a key to Naruto.

Naruto caught it, unlocked the cuffs and jumped out the window.

"At the gate in an hour."' Naruto said, as he ran to his house.

Itachi and Haruka looked at each other, before jumping out of the window themselves.

Naruto went home and got to his study, then packed up his Fuinjutsu books, four to eight, his mother's scroll on Kenjutsu, what better place to learn Kenjutsu than Kiri, he didn't take the Uzumaki records, he was still too inexperienced to learn anything from those, an extra pouch of kunai and shuriken…

And lots of scrolls and sealing paper, sealed inside five sealing scrolls, sealed inside another sealing scroll.

He liked making half paradoxes.

He had to make a clone that lasted for around ten months or a communication seal…communication seal was much easier…

Half an hour later, Naruto had copied down a seal from his Father's library with his own modifications, he called Nezumi, now Sai, as he wanted to be called and informed him about his absence and the seal on the table and how it would spit out a seal or two now and then.

Sai nodded and then asked if he could accompany him.

Kiri was where the rest of the Urahara clan were.

Naruto looked at Sai and shook his head.

"I'm going for a mission, you shouldn't even know where I'm going, the only reason you do is because the Hokage doesn't know you exist, while I'd like to take you there, I'm pretty sure that even we three have no way of entering Kiri, it's better if you stay here with Yamato and Rei." Naruto said, a bit awkward.

Sai…pouted…

That was new…

Naruto sighed.

"Look, if I meet an Urahara, I'll make sure to tell them about you, alright?" Naruto asked.

Sai nodded and went to play with Rei, the Yamanaka was quite knowledgeable for her age and much more tolerable than the other brats he knew.

Naruto decided to pick up a Bingo book and steal a few books from the library.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto stood leaning to the wall of Konoha, reading Icha Icha lost, it was good that almost no one knew what he looked like, and the mask made it harder for them, they couldn't complain to Rin-nee this way…

Itachi showed up a minute later, with a really heavy bag.

Naruto threw him a scroll.

Itachi caught it and sealed the bag inside the scroll.

Haruka showed up later, carrying a much lighter bag, nonetheless, Naruto gave her a scroll too, and helped her seal her things in the scroll.

The Hyuga banned any kind of seal from the complex it seemed.

Naruto walked out the great gates of Konoha, greeting the two Chunin who were standing guard.

"Yo…" Naruto said, lazily.

"Team five leaving for a mission…" Itachi said, looking at the head guard.

"Ah, team five, the Jonin and his team have already left, they asked us to tell you to meet them at the two paths further up ahead, the Hokage's aide asked me to give this to you however…" The guard said, handing over a small bundle to Haruka.

Naruto took a look at the bundle before shrugging and walking forward.

Haruka frowned, Naruto was acting weird, she waved to the guards before she began to walk up to Naruto, trying to get him into talking.

Itachi sighed as he signed the leaving forms and ran after his two friends…were they his friends now? Just a week ago, they were just Shinobi of the leaf…

Team five walked until Konoha was out of sight, then got off the path and sat down under the shade of a tree.

"Open it." Naruto said to Haruka, pointing to the bundle in her hand, she did.

"Huh, papers, probably a forgery…" Itachi said.

'A really bad forgery.' Haruka signed, 'The dates are wrong, there is no id, I don't believe this is a forgery for entering Kiri…'

"So, why do you think the Hokage really threw us out of Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"The Uchiha clan heir, The Kyubi Jinchuuriki and the Daughter of a war hero, all three considered to be prodigies, three possibilities, there is someone after our heads, the Hokage doesn't want us involved in some sort of shit storm that we're already in, or, to clean out Konoha, having our kidnapping by Kiri as a pretense…" Itachi said.

'The first option means that the package was supposed to trick us and get us caught by Kiri, the second option means that the Hokage has an aide in Kiri who will take care of us, the third however means that the hokage didn't think that we'd be able to find out that the documents are fakes….' Haruka signed.

"All three of the possibilities mean that we have to lay low for a while, and we have a few questions that we have to have answered, one, are we going to continue with the mission that the Hokage gave us, two, if we're going to Kiri, do we use the papers? And three, who the fuck hates all three of us?" Naruto asked, sighing.

'Vote?' Haruka asked.

"Vote." Itachi and Naruto agreed.

'All for killing the rock breaker?'

All three of them raised their hands.

"Well, then, it seems that we're going to have to kill that guy, onwards to Kiri!" Naruto said before standing up and dusting his black pants.

Naruto sat back down after a while.

"Where is Kiri anyway?"

Itachi face palmed.

"We go east, through Nami and then to Mizu no kuni, we have to avoid Uzushio by the way, if what you said about it was true…" Itachi said.

'What about Uzushio, it was Konoha's ally in the second war wasn't it?' Haruka signed.

"It's where Naruto's mother's clan is from, as for why we should avoid it…"

"It's full of spirits of the dead, and even though I'm at level four, I can't perform an exorcism to rest the spirits, which are not the primary concern, if I'm right about the jutsu used to wipe out those many ninja, there should be demons and other Yokai roaming about, thirsting for human blood…" Naruto finished.

'How do you say that?' Haruka signed.

"The clan artifact that acts as the key to the gate of hell is missing, nobody of sane mind would ever touch it, they'd curse their entire line and sacrifice their life…" Naruto said.

'And how do you know this?' Haruka asked.

"The previous Uzukage, who killed 2000 ninja in a matter of seconds was my grandfather…" Naruto said, looking around in his scrolls, "Does anybody have a map?"

'So you're cursed?' Haruka asked.

"Yep, cursed with the duty to seal the demons back into hell or die without producing an heir, thereby dooming the entire world." Naruto said.

"That is not you being cursed as much as the entire world being cursed…" Itachi said, rolling his eyes and handing Naruto a map.

Naruto shook his head and then proceeded to draw the map on a scroll and then took out two tags and proceeded to draw seals on them.

Itachi looked over Naruto's shoulder as he furiously dribbled on the tag, then proceeded to look up at the map's scale.

"150 km per cm…and done. Now to bury this seal here…" Naruto said, as he proceeded to dig a hole and placed the tag inside a plastic cover and bury it.

Itachi and Haruka blinked as Naruto dusted off his hands and looked at his team.

"That seal will tell us where this seal is, on this map, making use of the distance of the chakra in this dimension, the chakra will still interact in the 4th dimension though, hence, making a frequency, which will be interpreted by this map into the position we're at, that and lots of vector stuff to make sure that it only points to the direction we're going in on the map…"

'So, that's basically a mini map…' Haruka signed, 'Like in video games…'

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed, "You see, if I didn't assign a plane on which the point shows and give the directions signs, it'd show two points at the same time, do what I did was…" Itachi shut Naruto's mouth at this point.

"We're burning daylight, we need to set up camp and leave in the morning, the sun will set in around three hours…" Itachi said, looking at Naruto, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I got excited, sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize, besides, it's good to see that you're still just a kid…" Itachi replied.

"Says the guy who still has a night light on every night…" Naruto joked.

Itachi pouted.

Haruka giggled at the sight ad hit both boys on the head.

'Get to work.' She signed.

"Hai Ojou-sama!" Itachi and Naruto said out, wincing in pain.

Haruka smiled and unsealed her stuff and got to work.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The Next Day, Naruto sat, putting out the fire, he had decided to take the last watch and hence had been left with clean up, because for some reason, Itachi and Haruka thought that he'd do just fine.

Naruto erased any trail they might have left, hell, he even planted grass over his seal so that no one would know that someone had dug the ground there up.

Naruto sighed as he walked in on Haruka crushing Itachi.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto shook them both awake and asked them to pack up.

And after they did, Itachi took a look at the map.

"Kiri is 600 km away…" He said, horrified.

"It'll take us a week to reach Nami, and almost a month to reach Mizu, from there, another week or so to enter Kiri and then we have three months to kill our target and get back to Konoha with the rest of the time, and if we miss that window, we'd have to go straight to where the Chunin exams are taking place in…" Naruto said, calculatingly

'There should also be the occasional bandit attacks…' Haruka pointed out.

"Its times like this that I wish that we had a hyper speed travel jutsu like the Hiraishin…" Itachi said, looking at Naruto.

"No, I don't know the Hiraishin, hell, I don't even have a summoning contract…" Naruto said.

'Well, anyway, Nami is about 120 km from here, if we go by Ninja speed wouldn't we reach there by tomorrow?' Haruka asked, confused.

"We would if we travelled nonstop, we might even get there faster, but it won't give us time to prepare for the chunin exams or the Nin we accepted to kill…" Itachi explained, "Besides, we need to get funds for a boat ride to Mizu…"

Haruka had a look of understanding on her face.

"So, everybody got everything?" Naruto asked, as he sealed up the tents.

Itachi and Haruka nodded and stood up, picking up their scrolls.

Naruto walked towards the general direction of Nami.

Itachi and Haruka walked behind Naruto.

"So, where is the Chunin exam anyway…" Naruto asked.

"I think it's in Kumo this time…" Itachi said.

"Ah, good old Kumo, just hope they don't try to kidnap me like they did with my mother, I don't have a dumb secret admirer who'll come and try to save me…"

Itachi shook his head.

'Well, don't worry, I doubt anyone could kidnap you…' Haruka signed.

Itachi chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean…" Naruto asked, "Well, forget it, so, what are you guys going to try to learn?"

"Probably some elemental manipulation and Genjutsu."

'Elemental manipulation and some basic jutsu, the clan wouldn't let me practice any, what about you?' Haruka asked.

"Kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, while elemental manipulation sounds nice, I doubt I could do it with underdeveloped chakra coils…" Naruto stated.

Itachi nodded.

"Well, so, we'll train during the evening?" Itachi asked.

Haruka nodded.

'That is the most acceptable option."

Team five walked back to the path, as Itachi looked at the map, plotting the best path to Nami.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Team five reached Nami in five days, quite earlier than their schedule, they had decided to split up, Itachi would book a room, while Naruto and Haruka would try to get a boat across to Mizu no kuni.

They had decided to put on **Henge**s, or rather, Naruto's solid Henge seals that weren't named yet.

"Mataku, Hiori-chan, are you sure you don't want a lollipop?" Naruko asked, looking at a black haired girl with blue eyes.

Anyone looking at the two of them would have considered them to be related, with Naruko's blonde hair and blue eyes, the now Hiruko's black hair and black eyes and Hiori's black hair and blue eyes, people would mistake them for a family.

Hiori shook her head.

"Ah, well, don't ask it latter alright?" Naruko said, as she took Hiori's hand and led her to the docks.

"Ano, do you know someone who can take us to Mizu no kuni?" Naruko asked, looking at a blushing man, while smiling.

"Of course, Miss, I'll take you to the tourist desk!" The Man exclaimed, "Follow me…"

Naruko followed the man to a small building that had 'tourist bureau' written in bold red on the top.

"We're here Miss, if you need anything, just ask around for me, I'm Kakui by the way…"

"Thank you Kakui-san…" Naruko said, giving a bright smile and walked inside, ignoring the passed out man.

"Hello Miss, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I was wondering if there were any ferries to Mizu…" Naruko said, smiling.

"Ah, yes, there is one tomorrow, and if you miss it, the next one will be here the next week, would you like to book tickets?" She asked.

"Oh, thank you, we would like that very much, can we get three tickets?" Naruko asked, as she gave a really bright smile.

"Ah, sure, that would be 15,000 yen…" The receptionist said.

Naruko took out her purse and paid her, getting three tickets in return.

Naruko and Hiori walked back to the hotel where they had left Hiruko.

"Naruko-chan, you're back, any luck?" Hiruko asked.

"Hai, we got three tickets for tomorrow, we'd better get some sleep tonight…" Naruko said, giving Hiruko a kiss on the cheek.

Itachi blushed under the **Henge**, women around seethed in envy.

Hiruko led Hiori and Naruko inside the hotel and to a room.

Hiruko locked the door and dispelled the solid transformation.

Naruko and Hiori followed.

"Next time, don't kiss me on the cheek." Itachi said.

"Oh, do you want one on the mouth then?" Naruto asked.

Itachi hit Naruto on the head.

Haruka chuckled at the exchange.

"Well, let's get some sleep, the ferry is at nine in the morning tomorrow and I don't feel like doing anything but sleep, not even food can change my mind…" Naruto said, as he fell on the bed and proceeded to fall asleep.

Itachi rolled his eyes and proceeded to pick up a fuinjutsu book from Naruto's bag and began to read it.

Haruka looked around and then decided to sharpen her kunai.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruko, Hiori and Hiruko arrived at Mizu no kuni a week later, they had travelled over 400 km through a ferry, with Naruko feeling seasick, they hadn't had a good week.

Getting off the ferry, the family of three thanked the captain and walked towards the Harbor village.

Then the three of them walked out of the village, dispelled their transformations and started to walk towards Kiri.

"We need a plan to get inside Kiri…" Naruto said, walking at the back.

"That we do, we have the identities, maybe we can get inside, but can we stay there?" Itachi asked.

'Naruto could get his Shadow clones inside to perform espionage, then we could somehow find the rock breaker and then get there somehow and then kill him…' Haruka signed.

"Getting to the rock breaker would be easy if I could get a clone to him, I can do a long distance **Shunshin**." Naruto said.

Itachi looked back at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"It's just **shunshin** but removing its inability to travel through places that are not in a straight line using Chakra echolocation to pinpoint the position." Naruto explained.

Itachi nodded and walked forward, as if thinking.

"Well, before we do that, we need to find someplace to stay and money…" Itachi said.

'We could use forged documents to get jobs, then, we could afford a house, but how are we going to do that?' Haruka signed.

"Itachi could convince a civilian that we're moving into a town that's near Kiri then I could 'borrow' a few things to set up a shop, while you could advertise and help bring customers in." Naruto suggested.

'I want to switch with you.' Haruka signed.

"Meh, sure, we just have to find out where to 'borrow' the stuff from and where we're going to stay." Naruto said.

Itachi looked at the map.

"There is a village not too far away from here, Kiri's seventy something kilometers from there, it should be perfect." Itachi said.

"Uh uh, so, how far is it from here?" Naruto asked.

"Ninety kilometers." Itachi said.

'Yeah, not too far from here…' Haruka signed.

Itachi looked sheepish.

"Well, Anyway, we would probably reach there by the day after tomorrow, we need to find the stuff now…" Naruto said, as he pulled out a book.

"We also need those papers…" Itachi said.

"Leave that to me, you two concentrate on getting the stuff and convincing the guys there that we belong there…" Naruto said.

'Yeah, well, we could just go there before nightfall if we go ninja speed.' Haruka said.

"We're in enemy territory, they might discover us…" Itachi said.

Haruka rolled her eyes and walked forward.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"What do you mean by they are on a long term mission Hokage-sama?!" Rin shouted.

The Hokage flinched at the S-ranked to be mother's voice as she glared at him.

He had maybe forgotten to mention this to their sensei and their family for that matter…

He didn't want to face Mikoto…

"Ah, I seem to have forgotten…" The hokage tried to make up an excuse.

"FORGOT! THOSE THREE ARE THE YOUNGEST GENIN IN THE HISTORY OF THE ENTIRE SHINOBI WORLD, YOU FORGOT ABOUT THEM!" Rin shouted.

"Ehm…" The hokage stammered, that wasn't a good excuse…

"NOW WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL MIKOTO-NEE?" Rin asked.

"They were going on a C-rank mission and were kidnapped by a few masked Nin…" Sarutobi said quickly.

"Huh, what?" Rin asked, confused.

"Oh, just the cover story for what I have planned, don't worry, they'll be safe, right now, they're with my agent right now…" Sarutobi said.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya sneezed, as he peaked through a bathhouse, the sound alerted the women who decided to gang up on the pervert.

'I'm not forgetting something am I?' Jiraiya thought as he was being dragged to his doom.

Rin twitched.

"You better not be lying about that Hokage-sama, because if you are, I'll sic Kakashi on you, you know how protective he's of Naruto…" Rin said, as she left the room.

The Hokage sweat dropped, as if Mikoto wasn't bad enough…

"Jiraiya, I hope that you're doing your job…" The Hokage said out loud, "Because if you aren't, Konoha might need another Hokage…"

Jiraiya sneezed again, currently, he was an unidentifiable stain in the grass.

"Heh, again, hope it might be a hot girl, meh, who am I kidding, it's probably Naru…Ah, shit…I'm screwed."

Jiraiya sat up.

"Well, his orders were to go to Kiri…he's probably already in Mizu no kuni, considering his teammate, they haven't entered Kiri yet, probably somewhere in a village around there…hmm…" Jiraiya took out a map of Mizu no kuni and examined it.

Well, the safest is a hundred kilometers from Kiri, so, probably not there, around forty to seventy kilometer radius…ah, seems like a lot of trouble…" Jiraiya thought out loud, as he got up and began to walk east, then slowly broke into a run.

He'd probably reach Mizu no kuni by tomorrow…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Two days later, Naruto was copying a legal document almost perfectly, the village head had an easy to copy sign and Itachi had gotten them identification and a small house with a shop, Haruka still hadn't come back, she'd gone after a bunch of bandits who supposedly had quite some loot actually…

Naruto wondered why the villagers didn't hire Shinobi for the job.

Their back story was simple, Naruko and Hiruko were two lovers who had run away from home after Naruko's father refused to let them get married, they'd been on the run for a while and had come here from Hi no kuni, hoping that their father wouldn't send anyone after them across the ocean.

Hiori, their child, was five years old…

Naruto didn't like the last part.

Naruto put away the brushes and looked at the finished product, as almost perfect copy.

Deciding to go to sleep, Naruto laid the paper aside safely and fell asleep, it had been almost two month since he had a good night's sleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Naruko-chan, please take care of the customers, I'll see if Hiori wants something…" Hiruko said, as he left the register into a door near him.

'Stupid Itachi, always dumping these guys on my head, what the fuck is he doing with Haruka anyway…' Naruto thought, as he forced a smile and greeted the customer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Naruko asked.

"Ah, finally, someone decided to help me, look, I'm looking for a gift for my son, he's five, what do you have for him?" The woman asked.

"Um, I'd suggest a toy train or a ball…" Naruko suggested.

"Hn, I know what my son would like, just get me a box of chocolates…" The woman said, as Naruko twitched.

"Ah, well, sure, just come with me, I'll show you where they are…" Naruko said.

"You might as well…" The woman said.

Naruko twitched again.

"Well, here's the eateries section, please pick whichever chocolate you want…" Naruko said.

"I will, get back to whatever you were doing…" The woman ordered.

Naruko left, quite irritated.

The next time he met the woman, she'd die a painful death.

They'd been here for a month now, Naruto's clones had successfully infiltrated Kiri, but they still hadn't found the rock breaker, Naruto still thought that it was a stupid name.

They sold stuff from all across the elemental Nations, at first they had done with stuff they borrowed from thieves and smugglers, but had later established a trading arrangement with a trader who came from Iwa, for twenty percent of their profits, it wasn't a bad deal…

Haruka was growing frustrated, Naruto could tell, she had started to get angry at random things…

Naruko walked in the door to see Haruka clenching her teeth, as she tried to sew a torn cloth.

Naruko blinked.

"So, this is what you guys have been doing?" Naruko asked.

Haruka blushed and looked away, it was embarrassing.

"Well, do whatever you want, Itachi to the front, I'm taking my break…" Naruko said, as she dropped the transformation.

Itachi sighed as he put his on and went out.

Naruto walked up the stairs into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto cursed inwardly as another stream of customers poured in.

Itachi looked tired in his Hiruko form too.

Weekends were always busy, but today, it was a bit too busy, apparently, a famous princess had come to visit this place and these guys were trying to win her favor, the only problem was that she was closer to eight than eighteen.

Naruto didn't like these men one bit.

He hoped they would rot in a sewer while being eaten alive by rats.

"AH, It's Koyuki-Hime!" A man shouted.

The rest of the men and women rushed outside.

Good riddance.

"I'd like to visit that shop, would you please be kind enough to let me and my body guard pass…" The girl asked.

Naruto cursed out as the crowd of people parted, allowing the princess to enter.

Naruto then saw her body guard, he had white hair face paint and kabuki style sandals.

Naruto twitched as he recognized Jiraiya.

"Ero-jiji…" Naruko stated.

"Naru…ko-chan!" Jiraiya shouted in surprise.

"Huh, do you two know each other raiya-san?" Koyuki asked.

Naruto twitched at the nickname.

"Alright, all of you, get out! The store's closed due to family issues!" Hiruko said, as he kicked out a man who was staring at the princess and bought down the shutter.

The disappointed customers went home.

Naruto and Itachi dropped the transformations.

"Raiya-ji, what the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, you hurt me Naru-chan, after all these years, we meet again and this is how you treat me…" Jiraiya said, pouting.

"It's been two years and no, seriously, what the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Ne, Raiya-san, what does fuck mean?" Koyuki asked.

Naruto looked at the girl.

"Mataku, you seriously need a reality check if you don't know what fuck means…" Naruto stated.

"Hey! you can't give me advice, you're shorter than me!" The girl shouted.

"I'm three and a half, I'm supposed to be this short, besides, what are you doing here? The last I heard you were the princess of Yuki no kuni…" Naruto said.

Koyuki looked away.

"The Daimyo is dead, his brother took over, I'm taking care of Koyuki for now…" Jiraiya said.

"Oh, so her dad's dead…meh, whatever…" Naruto said.

Koyuki started to sniffle.

Haruka came out and hit Naruto on the head.

"Ow…" Naruto said, "What was that for?"

'You don't talk to someone who has just lost their father like that!' Haruka chided.

"Huh? Really? Nobody told me that when they were teaching me traditions…" Naruto said.

'THEY WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU'D HAVE KNOWN THAT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WOULD!' Haruka signed, visibly frustrated.

Naruto flinched.

"I apologize for my teammate, he doesn't know how to behave in front of people…" Itachi said.

Jiraiya sighed.

"Now I have to make her stop crying, thank you Naruto…"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Meh, she'll be fine, just give her some candy…" Naruto said.

Koyuki started to cry uncontrollably.

"You're *Sob* mwean!" She said in between sobs.

"Huh, really? That's new, usually I just hear evil, wicked or cruel…" Naruto said.

"No! You're mean! My uncle is the evil one!" Koyuki shouted.

"Meh, what's your uncle done? Has he scared off children? Has he terrified people by faking a monster attack? Has he plotted the deaths of multiple people? Has he tripped people when they're busy? Has he ever blown up the public toilet so that people couldn't use it? All in the name of fun?" Naruto asked.

"No…he said he did it for power…" Koyuki replied.

"Then he sure as hell isn't evil, he's just a power hungry bastard, I know a lot of those kinds of people, they're borderline evil, but just don't know why they should actually do it, I mean, evil for fun is the best kind, well, worst kind of evil, there is no real reason, no one benefits off of it…" Naruto said.

"Have you done all of those things?" Koyuki asked.

"Yep! And I could proudly say that I'm one of the most evil persons alive!" Naruto declared.

Koyuki hit Naruto on the head, hard.

"THEN YOU'RE A REALLY BAD HUMAN BEING HAVEN'T YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING?" Koyuki shouted.

"Nope! They died the day I was born, never knew them, Kashi-nii, Raiya-ji and Rin-nee taught me almost everything I know, but well, there's no doubt you'd turn out like me if one reads porn in public, the other is a self declared super pervert and the third is the most sadistic person you'd ever see…" Naruto said.

Koyuki blinked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she apologized.

"Don't be, I don't care, so what if they died before I could ever see them, it doesn't matter anymore, what matters is what is right before you, the family that you have now…" Naruto said, waving her off.

"You know, you try really hard to be evil on the outside, but on the inside, you're the kindest person I know Naruto…" Itachi said, after a few seconds silently

"Oh please, what makes you think that I don't have bigger plans?" Naruto asked.

"Cause you don't you little ball of sunshine…" Jiraiya said, as Naruto pouted at the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that!" He said.

Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well, let's get on with what you guys have been doing…"

* * *

**Foot notes (updated):**

**-I messed up near the end of this chapter, didn't notice until now, I'm very sorry, also, I will be gone until March, due to school stuff, sorry in advance...**

**-The rock breaker is a bad name, I know…**

**-Kazehana Koyuki might become a main character.**

**-People will die soon, don't worry. **

**AN: The story might have progressed a bit too fast too soon, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing…**


End file.
